Searching
by green-serpentine
Summary: Lorsqu'Hermione entre dans son café londonien préféré, elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle tomberait sur Drago Malefoy pour la première fois depuis trois ans, et qu'il aurait des informations dont elle a désespérément besoin. Il s'embarquent ensemble dans une aventure et Hermione commence à voir d'un autre œil l'homme qui l'a tant fait souffrir. DMHG. TRAD de la fic de Wren Gebel
1. Une rencontre inattendue

_Voilà la traduction de la fanfiction "Searching" de Wren Gebl. Je posterai un chapitre tous les 5 jours :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue<strong>

J'entrai dans mon café londonien préféré. C'était un café moldu mais je m'en fichais car il était tout simplement magnifique. Il y avait de nombreux vases remplis de fleurs colorées sous la grande fenêtre à l'avant et des arbres décorés de lumières féeriques se trouvaient de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Habituellement j'adorais m'assoir dehors, à une table en métal blanc sous un des parasols rayés, mais il pleuvait aujourd'hui et le tissu du parasol ne serait pas suffisant pour me garder au sec.

J'entrai donc frigorifiée dans l'établissement agréablement éclairé de jaune. Il était chaud et animé : toutes les tables étaient noires de monde. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir pour commander un café, et une femme latino-américaine en tablier blanc prit ma commande. Quand elle eût fini, elle me tendit la tasse brûlante et j'allai me chercher une place. Les tables étaient toutes remplies mais j'en trouvai une qui n'avait qu'un occupant, un vieil homme lisant un journal.

- Vous permettez ? lui demandai-je en désignant le siège qui lui faisait face. Il ne fit que me jeter un bref coup d'œil avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Je décidai quand même de m'assoir et me mit à déguster une gorgée de mon café. Alors que je fouillais dans mon sac pour trouver un livre, je l'aperçu me regarder à nouveau.

Il plia ensuite son quotidien et avala le reste de sa tasse d'une traite, avant de se lever avec quelques grognements et de s'en aller. Bien, pensai-je. J'aimais être assise seule.

J'ouvris mon livre et me plongeai dedans avec satisfaction, mon nez touchant presque les pages. L'ouvrage me passionnait tant que j'en oubliai de boire, si bien que le liquide noir devint bientôt froid. J'étais si absorbée que je ne me rappelais plus de l'endroit où j'étais jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un me parler.

- Puis-je m'assoir ici ? demanda la voix masculine d'un jeune homme.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je.

Je levai les yeux pour voir le visage de celui qui allait s'assoir à côté de moi... Mes yeux rencontrèrent un regard gris. Je me figeai. Je connaissais ces yeux. Ainsi que ce visage pâle et ces cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Je repensai à mes années à Poudlard il y a trois ou quatre ans. C'était ce même visage, se moquant de moi et me tournant sans cesse au ridicule que je me remémorai maintenant avec clarté. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans un bar moldu ? Je n'aurais jamais cru le croiser dans un tel endroit.

Au moment où il s'assit, je vis qu'il m'avait reconnu également. Nous ne bougions pas, trop effrayés pour parler. J'en lâchai mon livre, qui tomba sur la table en produisant un bruit sourd.

- Granger ? dit-il finalement, l'air incrédule.

- Malefoy, j'ai laché. Je... heu, je dois y aller, ajoutai-je en commençant à ranger mes affaires avec précipitation. Je voulus prendre ma tasse de café mais avant que je ne puisse la saisir, il attrapa ma main.

- Non, reste.

Je retirai vivement ma main de la sienne comme si j'avais été piqué par une abeille, et commençai à me lever.

-Granger, insista t-il. _Hermione !_

Je le fixai, sous le choc. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu prononcer mon prénom avant, et cela sonnait étrangement. D'après son expression du visage, il avait fait un effort pour le prononcer.

- Vraiment, reste, dit-il.

Était-ce une sorte de piège ? Allait-il bientôt se moquer de moi ? J'attrapai ma tasse et avalai une gorgée de café froid. Tout en grimaçant à cause du goût peu agréable, je l'observai d'un œil. Il portait une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière mais quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage laiteux. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas mal... Je me giflai mentalement. À quoi je pensais ? Drago Malefoy ? Pas mal ? Je ne pouvais dire cela. Cet homme était la cause de toute ma douleur à Poudlard.

Il m'observait de derrière sa tasse, et j'avais du mal à le supporter. Je tentai d'éviter ses yeux mais son regard perçant pesait sur moi.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? demanda t-il, hésitant.

Oh non. Je ne voulais pas entamer la conversation avec lui.

- Bien.

Je n'étais pas sûre de la façon dont je devais répondre. Est-ce qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire ? Il restait silencieux, sans jamais cesser de me fixer. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Attendait-il que je lui demande à son tour comment il allait ? Et bien il allait attendre longtemps, car il était absolument hors de question que je demande à un Malefoy comment il allait. Absolument hors de-

- Et toi ?

Je me giflai mentalement une seconde fois.

- Plutôt bien, je suppose.

Il se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de la chaise. Je pouvais voir ses muscles courir sous sa chemise.

- Et qu'as-tu fais depuis Poudlard ? demanda t-il d'un air intéressé.

Mes yeux faisaient des aller-retour de ma tasse à son visage mais lui restait immobile comme la pierre. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? _Arrête ça,_ je pensai._ Ne lui réponds pas. Dis lui que tu dois y aller et pars. _

- Je travaille au ministère de la magie.

- Vraiment ?

Il se pencha en avant, l'air choqué. _Voilà, c'est maintenant. Les moqueries. Granger travaille au ministère ? Quelle miss je-sais-tout. _

- Moi aussi !

- Toi... toi aussi ? balbutiai-je, estomaquée.

- Mais oui ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne se soit pas vu avant !

Il riait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire avant. Il était si différent que je l'appréciai presque.

- C'est génial ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il.

- Je travaille dans le département des études pour les sorciers. Je fais des recherches et j'écris des rapports pour le ministre de la magie.

Je recherchai l'habituel sourire narquois au coin de ses lèvres mais je ne vis rien d'autre qu'un sourire amical. La question revint avec force dans ma tête. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? C'était absurde, il était si étrange ! Il était _gentil._

- Incroyable, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. C'est à quelques étages de là où je travaille. C'est vraiment bizarre qu'on ne se soit jamais croisé !

_Ne lui demande pas ce qu'il fait. Ne lui demande pas ce qu'il fait._

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il parut heureux que je lui demande.

- Je suis auror, sourit-il.

Sérieusement ? Malefoy, un auror ? J'avais toujours cru qu'il ferait quelque chose en rapport avec les potions ou la magie noire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il combattrait les forces du mal. Je devais paraître incrédule car il ajouta :

- Est-ce si difficile à croire ?

Je souris faiblement. C'était si inhabituel d'être assise ici avec lui. Surtout avec lui étant aussi gentil, n'essayant pas de me ridiculiser. Je ressentais un malaise diffus tandis que des questions tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit. Le Drago Malefoy que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fait ça. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Ne devrais-je pas être effrayée ? Ou bien a t-il réellement changé pendant les quatre années qui nous séparent de Poudlard ?

Il se pencha à nouveau, porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et pour la première fois, me quitta du regard pour le fixer au loin.

- Qu'en est-il de Harry et Ron ? Comment vont-ils ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Ils s'intéressait d'abord à moi, et maintenant à Harry et Ron également ?

- Ils vont bien, j'imagine.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi "j'imagine" ?

- Et bien je ne les ai pas vu depuis un bout de temps, expliquai-je. Je sais juste ce que j'entends de Ginny.

- Vous n'êtes plus amis ? demanda t-il avec étonnement.

Je le regardai avec méfiance.

- Non, Ron et moi avons rompu il y a quelques années. Nous avons réalisé que nous ressentions plus un amour fraternel qu'amoureux, alors nous n'avions plus rien à faire en tant que couple. Je voulais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble mais il était toujours occupé quand je demandais. Je suis quand même restée amie avec Ginny. Elle est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Wow, je suis désolé. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez inséparables.

- C'est pas grave, répondis-je, en me sentant maladroite de parler de Ron avec Malefoy.

- Et tu vois encore Harry ? Je le vois de temps en temps au département mais on ne parle jamais.

Harry était important dans ce département, le bruit courait qu'il allait devenir le chef des aurors dans quelques années.

- Rarement.

Je me rendis compte que mes réponses étaient toutes brèves et plutôt froides, et me sentit coupable devant la gentillesse qu'il me témoignait depuis le début. Mais en repensant à son attitude à l'école, la culpabilité s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Le silence s'installa. Malefoy devait être à court de questions. J'avalai le reste de mon café froid et fit semblant de regarder l'horloge située sur le mur du fond, même si j'étais trop loin pour lire l'heure.

- Je pense que je devrais y aller, dis-je pour essayer de m'éloigner de lui.

Cette fois ci il se contenta d'hocher la tête pendant que je prenais mon sac. Je me levai de mon siège et passai devant lui.

- Hermione.

Je sursautai en l'entendant encore prononcer mon prénom, et me retournai lentement vers lui.

- C'était bien. Je veux dire...

Il tordait ses mains, et semblait nerveux. Il était _nerveux_ en me parlant ?

- J'aimerai bien qu'on se croise comme ça une autre fois, dit-il d'une voix peu assurée. Si tu le veux bien, ajouta t-il avec précipitation.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il me demandait un rendez vous ? Rien que l'idée me répulsait. Ou du moins je le pensais.

- Peut-être, j'ai dit, puis je partis rapidement avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose.

Je courrai presque hors du café et me retournai pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Malefoy était en train de me regarder à travers la vitre.

* * *

><p><em>Green-serpentine<em>


	2. Un oeil sur l'ennemi

_Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs ! Ça m'a rendue toute heureuse, surtout avec Noël qui approche et cette ambiance de fête qui augmente peu à peu... Cette période de l'année est vraiment magique, les jolies décorations et le sapin me mettent vraiment de bonne humeur ! _

_Et c'est après cette petit introduction joyeuse que je vous laisse lire la suite :)_

_J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Un œil sur l'ennemi <strong>

Cela faisait cinq jours que je passais devant le café et à chaque fois il était là, au même endroit, regardant à travers la vitre. Et chaque jour je hâtais le pas en m'assurant qu'il ne me voie pas. Mais aujourd'hui j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne soit pas là car une terrible envie de café m'avait prise.

S'il y était, je pourrais peut-être me faufiler jusqu'au comptoir, attraper une tasse et m'assoir dehors, ou tout au fond avec mon visage dissimulé derrière un livre. J'avais failli le faire hier, mais la peur de me faire voir avait été plus forte. Surtout s'il s'imaginait que j'aille vers lui.

J'observai discrètement la salle à travers la fenêtre du café, depuis l'autre côté de la rue. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, comme d'habitude, mais je remarquai un grand changement : Malefoy n'était pas là. Je ressentis un pincement de déception en voyant qu'il avait abandonné. Cela me faisait du bien de le voir assis et de me dire qu'il m'attendait peut-être. _Merlin, Hermione, _pensais-je. _Reprends-toi. Tu le hais, rappelle-toi. _Oui. Je haïssais Malefoy. Et il me haïssait. Mais depuis le jour où nous avions parlé, je ne cessais de me dire qu'il ne me détestait peut-être plus. Peut-être qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était plus le cafard répugnant dont je me rappelais. Mais de toute façon, je ne pouvais chasser les horribles souvenirs que je gardais à cause de lui. Les nuits passées à pleurer dans la salle commune. Mon manque d'assurance. Il était la raison pour laquelle je redoutais de revenir à Poudlard.

J'ai rapidement traversé la rue, avide de café. Ouvrant la porte dans un tintement, j'examinai les étrangers présents pour être sûre qu'aucun d'eux n'était Malefoy. Cela fut confirmé, il n'était pas parmi eux. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Étais-je vraiment déçue ? Absolument pas ! C'était Malefoy, pour l'amour du ciel !

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir en bois et pris ma commande habituelle, un café caramel à la crème fouettée. Je me précipitai ensuite vers une place libre, tout au fond du café et but avec satisfaction une gorgée qui me brûla la langue au passage, mais cela n'en était pas moins bon. J'ai ensuite sorti un livre de mon sac de toile. C'était un vrai rituel, que j'aimais par dessus tout, lire et boire du café. J'ouvris à l'endroit où j'avais glissé mon marque-page, pris une autre gorgée et commençai à lire.

Depuis que j'avais appris que Malefoy travaillait au ministère de la magie, j'avais commencé à venir au travail très tôt, partir très tard et surtout je restais le plus possible dans mon bureau pour éviter une possible rencontre. Je remerciais ma bonne étoile chaque jour pour le fait qu'il n'ait pas décidé de passer par mon département pour parler.

Hier j'avais vu Ginny pour bruncher dans un mignon petit restaurant sur le chemin de Traverse. Je voulais parler à quelqu'un de l'étrange scène avec Malefoy et elle était la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance.

- Tu vois ce petit café moldu dont je t'ai déjà parlé ?

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle mordit dans son toast surmonté d'un œuf. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Devais-je lui dire ?

- Et bien j'y ai croisé quelqu'un de Poudlard l'autre jour.

Je parlais lentement en la regardant attentivement, guettant une réaction. Elle se contenta de boire un peu de jus d'orange et d'avaler un autre bout de son plat.

- Dans un café moldu ? demanda t-elle. C'était qui ? La personne t'a reconnu ?

- Oui, nous avons parlé.

Son intérêt s'éveilla et elle me sourit tandis que je continuai de l'observer attentivement.

- Oooh, roucoula t-elle. C'était un garçon ?

J'avais à présent toute son attention, mais je n'étais plus sûre de la vouloir. Pourtant son sourire était contagieux, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'en esquisser un à mon tour. Je commençai à jouer avec la nourriture du bout de ma fourchette, mais elle s'impatientait.

- Alors s'en est bien un ! Crache le morceau ! C'était qui ?

Je levai les yeux et vis un large sourire étendu sur son visage.

- Tu te rappelles de Drago Malefoy ? demandai-je tout bas.

- Oh, s'exclama t-elle. C'était un de ses superbes amis ? Blaise faisait se consumer toutes les filles.

- Non, pas lui.

Son sourire se chiffonna quelque peu.

- C'était Drago Malefoy.

Elle fronça les sourcils et je commençai à regretter de lui avoir dit.

- Malefoy ? haleta t-elle, sous le choc. Tu aimes _Malefoy_ ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, protestai-je en levant mes mains pour me défendre. Je l'ai juste vu !

- Et tu lui as parlé !

Ses yeux marrons étaient grands ouverts, ainsi que sa bouche.

- Ginny ! Ça ne veux rien dire ! Je ne pourrais jamais aimer Malefoy. Tu sais comment il me traitait à l'école !

- Mais tu lui as parlé, riposta t-elle. Volontairement ! Alors il doit bien avoir changé, non ?

Je me suis appuyée sur le dossier de ma chaise et j'ai pris une bouchée de mon parfait.

- Ginny, arrêtons avec ça, lui dis-je, espérant terminer la conversation.

- Donc tu avoues que tu l'aimes !

- J'ai dit stop.

Je levai la main pour lui montrer que je ne parlerai pas plus longtemps de ce sujet. Elle secoua ses cheveux roux, toute excitée.

- Vous pouvez avoir une histoire d'amour interdite... Comme Roméo et Juliette !

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Elle attrapa son sac à main et se leva.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et posa un doigt sur sa bouche alors qu'elle s'éloignait, avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. _Oui, _j'ai pensé. _C'était décidément une mauvaise idée d'en parler à Ginny. _Mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Lorsqu'elle pensait que quelqu'un aimait telle personne, elle ne démordait pas de son idée. Et rien que le fait d'en parler la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle se mettait à fantasmer à propos de leur histoire d'amour et de lettres passionnées imaginaires. À Poudlard, quand elle avait appris que Neville était amoureux de Luna, elle l'avait piégé dans la salle commune pour l'obliger à lui raconter ce qu'il allait écrire dans "les lettres d'amour qu'il allait lui écrire". Le pauvre ! Je redoutais de subir le même traitement la prochaine fois que je la verrai, et je me plaignais à l'avance.

* * *

><p>Je pris une gorgée de café et entamai un nouveau chapitre de mon livre. J'entendis la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinter, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Je baissai mon bouquin juste assez pour regarder par dessus qui c'était. Mon cœur s'arrêta. C'était lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table où nous étions assis la première fois et passa ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux. Marchant jusqu'au comptoir, je le vis surveiller le reste de la salle. Je m'enfonçai sur mon siège et cachai mon visage derrière mon livre lorsque ses yeux dévièrent dans ma direction.<p>

Je pouvais à peine respirer car je pensais qu'il allait me reconnaître. Je comptai jusqu'à cinq, espérant que d'ici là il aurait détourné les yeux. Puis je comptai cinq autre secondes, pour être bien sûre.

Je fis dépasser le bout de mon nez, et je le vis prendre le café que lui tendait la dame derrière le comptoir. Comment pouvait-il être si calme entouré de tous ces moldus ? Il n'avait jamais été capable de supporter les sang-de-bourbes, ou même les sang-mêlés, mais là, il semblait parfaitement à son aise entouré des moldus qu'il avait si souvent rabaissé.

Il marcha vers la table d'un pas lent. Il s'assit et sortit un carnet en cuir et une plume. Malefoy aimait écrire ? C'était étrange de penser qu'il puisse aimer une activité aussi calme. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il était plus du genre action, Quidditch et autres.

Apportant la tasse à ses lèvres, il souffla dessus, faisant disparaître momentanément la vapeur qui s'élevait. Il but une gorgée et reposa la tasse délicatement dans sa soucoupe. Pour une raison inconnue, je mémorisais chacune de ces simples actions et je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Était-ce la peur qu'il me découvre pendant que je ne le regardai pas ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ?

Je devais revenir à mon livre. Je voulais revenir à mon livre. Mais je ne pouvais pas. À la place je l'ai regardé gribouiller dans son carnet et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il écrivait. Un roman ? Un journal ? Peut-être était-ce pour la travail ?

Une fois de plus, je me l'imaginai difficilement en auror. S'était-il passé quelque chose dans les quatre années précédentes qui aie pu le changer au point qu'il abandonne les forces du mal pour se mettre à lutter contre elles ? Qu'en pensaient ses parents ? Ils devaient être très déçus. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce que mes parents feraient si je me mettais à rejeter tout ce en quoi ils croient. En fait, je ne le saurai jamais. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé mes parents après la guerre. J'étais passée chez eux immédiatement à la fin des batailles, mais quand j'avais frappé à la porte, un jeune couple m'avait répondu.

- Pouvons-nous vous aider ? avaient-ils demandé en me détaillant de haut en bas, se demandant ce que je pouvais bien faire ici.

J'ai été choquée d'apprendre que mes parents avaient déménagé, et je ne savais pas quoi dire au couple qui m'avait ouvert. Tout ce dont je pouvais leur faire part était que j'avais perdu le contact avec mes parents il y a quelques années et que j'étais à leur recherche.

- Ils habitaient ici, expliquai-je.

Ils m'ont regardé d'un air absent. L'homme s'est raclé la gorge.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée d'où les anciens locataires ont bien pu aller ? ai-je continué.

J'espérais qu'ils pourraient me donner un indice, un nom qu'ils avaient vaguement entendu...

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit la femme.

Mes épaules se contractèrent quand ils me refermèrent la porte au nez. J'ai ensuite demandé tour à tour à chaque maison de la rue s'ils savaient quelque chose à propos de mes parents. Enfin une vieille dame au bout de la rue, Judy Heder, fut assez gentille pour me dire qu'ils avaient déménagé très rapidement, n'attendant même pas que la maison soit vendue pour partir.

- C'était étrange, dit-elle. Ils sont juste parti un jour, comme ça.

La conclusion qui s'imposa à moi fut qu'ils avaient été enlevés par des Mangemorts et probablement tués juste après la chute de Voldemort. Je passais alors des nuits cachée dans ma chambre dans le petit appartement que je partageais avec une gentille sorcière nommée Analiza. J'étais si déprimée que je ne voulais plus rien faire. Rien ne m'intéressait. Je ne mangeais plus, je dormais mal, je prétendais être malade pour ne pas aller travailler.

Après environ deux ans et aucun signe de mes parents, Harry m'a assuré qu'ils n'avaient surement pas été capturés par des Mangemorts. Ils les auraient sans doute tués à l'heure qu'il est, or aucun corps n'attestant leur mort n'avait été trouvé.

Ma dépression s'améliora lorsque je réalisai qu'il devait avoir raison. Mais je souffrais encore quand je pensais qu'ils étaient quelque part, dehors, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée que leur fille les cherchait. Ou simplement aucune idée qu'ils avaient une fille.

* * *

><p>Malefoy leva les yeux de son carnet et regarda par la fenêtre comme s'il cherchait l'inspiration. Il but du café puis posa son menton dans sa main. Comment pouvais-je trouver ces actes ordinaires si fascinants ? Il regarda à nouveau ce qu'il avait écrit et recommença à faire glisser la plume sur le papier. Quelques mèches couleur neige tombaient sur son visage et ils les coiffa en arrière, mais elles retombèrent exactement au même endroit. Même ce simple geste m'obnubilait.<p>

Je me demandai soudain depuis combien de temps j'étais en train de le regarder. Dix minutes ? Une heure ? Le ciel dehors se teintait d'un bleu plus profond, et le premier scintillement des étoiles apparaissait. La nuit allait être belle et claire. Je devrais probablement rentrer mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à me lever. Je ne pouvais décider si j'avais peur qu'il me voie ou peur que je ne le voie plus.

Mais j'allai bientôt partir : Malefoy avait rangé ses affaires et s'était levé de son siège. Je me dissimulai à nouveau derrière mon livre le temps qu'il mit pour traverser la table et déposer sa tasse sur le comptoir, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le tintement de la clochette de la porte. Je l'observai à travers la vitre. Il prit à gauche et marcha tranquillement sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle.

Je levai les yeux pour voir la femme du comptoir debout devant ma table.

- Oui ? la questionnai-je.

Elle souriait doucement et me tendit un morceau de papier plié dans sa main.

- On m'a demandé de vous donner ceci.

Je la regardai, confuse, et pris le papier qu'elle me donnait.

- Merci, lui ai-je dit, ne sachant quoi penser.

Elle retourna à son poste derrière le comptoir, et j'ai regardé le papier dans ma paume. Il avait été plié avec un soin tout particulier. Les bords étaient parfaitement alignés. Je l'ai ouvert lentement, et j'ouvris la bouche, ébahie. Je tenais une lettre signée : _Drago Malefoy_.

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ?<em>

_Green-serpentine_


	3. Analiza

_Merci pour vos reviews, voilà la suite :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Analiza<strong>

Sans lire la lettre, je la pliai vivement avant de la fourrer dans mon sac. Je jetai presque ma tasse sur le comptoir et sortit du café. Je me sentais nauséeuse. Il savait que j'étais là depuis le début ! Je traversai la rue en courant et m'enfonçai dans la noirceur de la rue. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour vérifier que les moldus ne me voyaient pas et je transplanai.

J'atterris devant mon immeuble et enjambai les marches à pas de géant jusqu'au troisième étage, dans ma hâte de retrouver l'intimité de ma chambre. Au moment où j'ouvrais la porte, l'habituelle et délicieuse odeur d'encens à la vanille que j'aimais faire brûler me chatouilla les narines, et soudain Analiza se jeta sur moi.

- Super ! s'exclama t-elle, un sourire à fossettes aux lèvres. Tu es rentrée ! Il faut que tu te prépares.

Elle me poussa à travers le petit salon vers ma chambre.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, confuse et vraiment pas d'humeur.

- On sort !

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué qu'elle portait une robe rose et courte et de hauts talons. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière et scintillaient, et un trait épais d'eye liner noir soulignait ses yeux verts.

- Non, répondis-je en secouant la tête et retirant mon bras de son étreinte. Je ne peux pas.

- Mione, gémit-elle. Je ne suis pas sortie depuis des lustres !

- Alors vas-y seule.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas sortir avec Analiza mais c'était surtout les endroits où elle allait qui me gênaient. D'après sa tenue, elle ne prévoyait pas d'aller à la bibliothèque.

- Mais je ne peux pas aller dans un bar seule, protesta t-elle en me suivant dans ma chambre. Tu es ma compagne !

Je levai les yeux. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle avait besoin d'une compagne. Lorsqu'elle allait dans un club elle buvait, beaucoup. Et lorsqu'elle buvait elle devenait très bavarde et "amicale".

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ce soir.

Je pris une serviette et mon peignoir pourpre et soyeux pour aller prendre une douche. À vrai dire je n'avais jamais envie d'aller en boîte mais ce soir, j'étais stressée par la lettre dans mon sac et je ne voulais pas avoir à me soucier de quelque chose d'autre, comme Analiza volant de l'alcool au bar juste en face de moi. Oui, c'était arrivé.

Analiza était une personne très sympa et une grand amie, mais elle était un peu folle. Elle avait tout fait. Aller à tous les bars, goûter chaque boisson alcoolisée, embrasser tous les mecs qui s'approchaient... Et par rapport à toutes les choses qu'elle faisait, il n'y en avait que trois qu'elle ne faisait pas : refuser un défi, accepter une réponse négative et abandonner ses amis. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi je tenais tant à elle, car je savais qu'elle ne me trahirai jamais.

- S'il te plaaaaait, me supplia t-elle, encore derrière moi alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

J'ai soupiré. Comme je l'ai dit, elle n'accepte jamais une réponse négative.

- Ana, je ne peux pas ! En plus je n'ai rien à me mettre.

Les vêtements que j'avais qui se rapprochaient le plus d'habits de fête étaient des jupes crayons noires et je doutais qu'elle me laisse sortir avec ça. Analiza sourit.

- Alors heureusement que je suis là !

Elle attrapa ma main et me conduit dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte sur une incroyable porcherie. Je regardai dégoutée les vêtements sales qui trainaient sur le sol. Son lit était recouvert d'habits de toutes sorte et d'ordures comme des plats sales que je croyais disparus.

- Où dors-tu ? ai-je demandé, abasourdie.

Elle soupira et sortit sa baguette, puis l'agita. Les vêtements sales flottèrent vers le panier de linge, les déchets et les plats sortirent de la chambre en direction de la cuisine, et le lit se fit tout seul, sans un pli sur les couvertures d'un violet profond.

- C'est mieux ? demanda t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Un peu.

Elle ouvrit les portes de son placard pour découvrir un gros tas d'habits colorés. Elle avait tellement de vêtements qu'il semblait qu'elle aie dépensé tout son salaire dans des boutiques. Analiza travaillait actuellement au Chaudron Baveur, qui ne lui rapportait pas tant que cela.

- Absolument hors de question, m'indignai-je alors qu'elle sortait une robe noire très très petite.

- Pourquoi ? a t-elle demandé en examinant la robe, manifestement incapable de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle est mignonne !

- Sur une petite fille de cinq ans, peut-être. Si tu veux me forcer à sortir avec toi, je veux porter quelque chose où je serai à l'aise.

- Je n'ai pas de vêtements de mamie, me taquina t-elle pendant que je croisais les bras.

- Je ne porte pas de vêtements de mamie ! ai-je protesté.

Elle fouilla dans l'armoire et jeta quelques tenues sur son lit pour que je puisse les voir. Le même décor que celui que nous avions vu en rentrant était en train de se reconstituer.

- Tiens, essaye celle-là.

Elle me jeta une robe jaune. Je l'ai tenu à bout de bras pour voir l'ensemble. Elle était d'un beau jaune lumineux avec un peu de dentelle, sans manches et légèrement décolletée. Et puis courte, mais bon pas tant que ça.

- D'accord.

J'allai à la salle de bain et enfilai la robe. Je m'observai dans le miroir et remarquai qu'elle m'arrivait au dessus du genou. C'était un peu trop court à mon goût mais cela ferait l'affaire.

- Tu la laisses t'influencer à nouveau n'est-ce pas ? ai-je demandé à mon reflet. _Peut-être que sortit me fera du bien, _pensai-je. J'étais assez sur les nerfs depuis ma première rencontre au café avec Malefoy, et je ne pouvais arrêter d'y penser. _Pourquoi était-il là bas ? Pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Si différent du Malefoy que je connaissais ?_

Je me mis du rouge à lèvres et rehaussait le teint de mes joues. J'utilisais ma baguette pour assouplir mes boucles et les rendre plus douces puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Mione, t'es prête ? Laisse moi voir !

Je lui ouvris en soupirant.

- Tu es superbe, s'exclama Analiza. Essaye ça, ajouta t-elle en tendant une paire de talons argentés dans ma direction.

- Non.

Je repoussai les chaussures. Je détestais les talons. Ils étaient terriblement inconfortables et pouvaient causer des accidents. Les chaussures plates étaient de loin mes préférées, au moins je ne risquais pas de trébucher et de faire un vol plané dans les escaliers.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, dit-elle en attirant à elle une paire de sandales blanches avec le sortilège d'attraction. Voilà pour sa majesté. On peux y aller maintenant ?

- Je dois juste prendre mon livre.

J'ai couru jusque ma chambre pour le sortir de mon sac. Au passage, la lettre de Malefoy tomba sur mes draps. Je m'immobilisai pour la regarder. Je brûlais d'envie de la lire. Je désirais savoir ce qu'elle disait en même temps que je ne le voulais pas du tout. Je l'attrapai. Devais-je regarder maintenant ? Peut-être que je devrais attendre un autre moment, un moment où Analiza ne serait pas en train de m'attendre de pied ferme. J'attrapai un coin et le soulevait lentement... Je respirai profondément. _Je peux le faire._

- Mione, on y va !

_Pas maintenant._ Je jetai le papier sur mon lit et sortit de ma chambre.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu amènes ça, dit Analiza en désignant le livre que je tenais.

Elle détestait que j'en amène car je passais mon temps dans un coin à lire pendant qu'elle faisait ami-ami avec quelques hommes au bar.

- C'est parti ! Allons déboussoler les moldus avec notre magie.

Avant que je ne puisse lui dire à quel point c'était illégal, elle m'attrapa par le bras et dévala les escaliers. Une fois devant l'immeuble, elle transplana, m'emmenant avec elle.

Nous sommes apparues dans une avenue près d'un bar moldu appelé "The Brain's pub". Le nom clignotait en néons rouges sur la façade. J'entendis des rythmes graves et sourds qui se changèrent en une musique très actuelle dès que la porte s'ouvrit. En fait le bar était bondé, aussi celle-ci s'ouvrait à intervalles réguliers. Un groupe de filles gloussant en haut talons et en jupes courtes entrèrent juste devant nous, et au moment où le battant se refermait derrière elle, une puissante odeur de cigarette et d'alcool me prit à la gorge et me fit tousser.

- Ana, je ne peux pas y aller, ai-je dit entre deux toux.

- Si tu peux. Tu t'habitueras à l'odeur.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui ouvrit la porte. Je me remis à tousser mais je le fis exprès cette fois. Je commençai à regretter d'être venue, et je voulais par dessus tout me retrouver seule. Car de un, je détestais les pubs. De deux, j'était arrivée à un passage particulièrement excitant de mon livre et je voulais savoir la suite. Et puis, il y avait ce bout de papier qui m'attendait sagement sur mon lit, et que je ne parvenais pas à faire sortir de ma tête. Devais-je le déchirer en milliers de petits morceaux puis le brûler avant que les mots fatidiques écrits à l'intérieur ne changent ma vie pour de bon ?

- Ok, fit soudain Analiza en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je vais faire un marché avec toi.

Je l'observai. Étais-je tirée d'affaire ? Allais-je pouvoir rentrer sans la mettre en colère ?

- On peux rentrer.

J'arrêtai de tousser. Vraiment ?

- Si...

Un "si", évidemment.

- Si tu viens avec moi à l'intérieur le temps que je prenne un verre, dit-elle avec une moue angélique. S'il te plait.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Mais bon, c'était mieux que rien. Je voulais toujours rentrer mais je voulais aussi faire plaisir à Analiza. Elle était une très bonne amie, et elle disait vrai, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas sorties ensemble. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de la tête.

Elle sourit et ouvrit la porte sur la salle bondée. La vague odorante me frappa à nouveau mais j'essayai de l'ignorer. Analiza passa le seuil et se dirigea sans hésitation vers le bar droit devant nous. Moi, je m'avançai plus timidement cherchant du regard une chaise vide où je pourrais m'assoir. J'aperçu finalement une table libre à travers la masse bruyante et compacte de fêtards. Je serrai mon livre contre ma poitrine et me frayai un passage entre les corps imbibés d'alcools qui parlaient forts et dansaient étrangement. Je réussis à me dégager de cette marée humaine et m'assis sur la chaise avant que quelqu'un ne le prenne.

J'ai ensuite posé mon livre sur la table et observé mes alentours, surtout à la recherche d'une sortie au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Un vieux réflexe qui datait de la recherche des Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron. C'était toujours utile de savoir par où disparaître en cas de besoin.

J'ai vu Analiza émerger peu à peu du nuage de fumée qui envahissait tout l'espace. Elle tenait deux grands verres remplis d'un liquide doré et mousseux. Elle faillit les renverser à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'elle slalomait entre les personnes, râlant contre celles qui ne faisaient pas attention à elle et la bousculaient.

- Tiens, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face et en poussant un verre devant moi.

- Non merci.

- Non merci ? s'indigna t-elle. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il m'en a couté pour les avoir !

Je me mit à rire puis une idée se fraya un chemin dans mon esprit. Comment avait-elle pu les obtenir alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent moldu ?

- Ana ?

- Oui ? dit-elle en avalant un peu de bière.

- Tu ne les as pas volés, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en riant, comme si j'avais dit la chose la plus absurde en ce monde.

- Ah oui ? Et comment as-tu payé sans argent moldu ?

- J'ai mes propres moyens, dit-elle sournoisement par dessus sa choppe.

Je compris alors. Elle avait ses propres moyens... pour voler de l'argent dans mon sac.

- Ana ! Je te l'ai répété cent fois, tu ne peux pas me voler ! J'ai besoin d'argent _moldu _pour acheter des trucs de _moldu_.

- Hermione, je ne te l'ai pas volé, je te le rendrai !

- Et comment comptes-tu faire pour me rendre de l'argent moldu alors que tu as un travail de sorcier ? demandai-je en levant les sourcils, car j'avais hâte de voir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais avant qu'elle n'aie pu prononcer un mot, un jeune homme brun en t-shirt rouge et jean s'approcha de notre table.

- Salut les filles, dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Je pris un air exaspéré quand Analiza se mit à glousser de façon parfaitement idiote. J'ouvris mon livre à une page au hasard et plongeai mon nez dedans, sans lui prêter aucune attention. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur pour flirter avec un joli-cœur moldu qui était probablement sous l'action de quelque substance toxique et illicite et qui ne se rappellerai plus rien demain matin.

Je notai vaguement qu'il s'était assis à notre table et avait prit le verre qui m'était destiné. Je ne suivais non plus ce que mon livre racontait. Cette stupide lettre ne cessait de danser dans ma tête. À chaque fois que j'y pensais, mon estomac faisait des nœuds. Je voulais rentrer chez moi et l'ouvrir, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ruine ma vie. Et en même temps j'avais peur que ne pas l'ouvrir me rende folle.

J'essayais d'imaginer toutes les choses qui pouvaient y être écrites. Je me demandais si c'était vraiment Malefoy ou quelqu'un ayant pris du Polynectar. Si c'était vraiment lui, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'il change ainsi.

J'ai secoué ma tête pour chasser mes pensées. Je devais arrêter d'y penser où j'allais devenir folle. La scène qui se déroulait entre Analiza et son brun ténébreux m'a distrait un moment. Il la regardait les yeux grands ouverts pendant qu'elle faisait flotter son verre dans l'air en agitant sa main, et surement sa baguette sous la table. Je jetai des coups d'œil nerveux aux alentours pour m'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à son petit numéro. C'était vrai que voir la tête ahurie des moldus avait quelque chose d'amusant lorsqu'ils essayaient de comprendre comme le petit bout de papier venait de s'enflammer tout seul ou le verre de s'envoler mais c'était dangereux. C'était surement pourquoi Analiza adorait le faire.

Je me penchai à nouveau sur mon livre. Les mots étaient écrits en petit et avec le peu de lumière je ne voyais absolument rien. Mais je fis quand même semblant de lire car Analiza et son nouvel ami venait de joindre leur lèvres de l'autre côté de la table. Je me sentis gênée, j'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille en train d'espionner sa grande sœur et son copain.

Je voulus demander à mon amie de partir mais elle était... vraiment occupée. La fumée de cigarette commençait vraiment à me gêner, je la sentais pénétrer dans mes poumons. Je me raclai la gorge pour chasser la désagréable sensation et je refermai mon livre dans un mouvement brusque. Analiza se détacha enfin de son brun et elle comprit bien vite en me regardant que ce verre commençait à être trop long.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle.

Elle picora une dernière fois ces lèvres avant de se lever d'un bond. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner, l'homme l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je peux avoir ton numéro ? demanda t-il.

- Je n'ai pas de portable.

Il a prit un air éberlué devant l'absurdité de cette affirmation.

- Ok, a t-il quand même dit, est-ce que je pourrais te revoir ?

Je me suis demandé comment Analiza allait bien pouvoir se débarrasser de lui. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et sortit discrètement sa baguette de son sac.

- Oui, tu me verras, dit-elle en souriant.

Il se figea soudainement, le regard perdu dans le vide quelques secondes avant de revenir à lui et de regarder autour de lui avec stupéfaction.

- Mais tu ne me reconnaitras pas, finit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Excusez-moi, qui êtes vous ?

L'homme affichait un air déconcerté.

Nous l'avons laissé là plongé dans ses pensées, puis nous sommes sorties du bar dans la sombre allée. Analiza se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda t-elle.

- De quoi tu veux parler ?

- Hermione, on habite ensemble ! J'arrive à voir quand quelque chose te contrarie.

Nous nous affrontèrent du regard, mais je fus la première à me détourner pour le poser lâchement sur une benne à ordure derrière son épaule. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire à propos de Malefoy.

- Je vais bien, niai-je, essayant de paraître heureuse.

Le silence dura un petit moment. Je pouvais entendre le rythme répétitif de la musique du pub et les rires étouffés des fêtards. L'air était frais, c'était une belle nuit d'automne. Analiza se remit à parler.

- Peu importe ce que c'est, tu devrais le faire. Sinon tu le regretteras.

Je n'en montrais rien mais j'étais choquée intérieurement. Était-il possible qu'elle soit au courant ? Impossible. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle avait transplané. Sa soudaine absence me fit prendre conscience que je retenais mon souffle. Je le libérai en soupirant et me couvris le visage des mains. Je réfléchis à ce que m'avais dit Analiza et prit une décision à propos de la lettre. Je ne savais si c'était grâce à elle que j'avais pu me décider ou si j'avais pris cette résolution depuis toujours sans me l'avouer. Mais peu importait car je savais, à présent. Je savais ce que j'allais faire avec cette lettre. J'allais la brûler. Car je le regretterai si je ne le faisais pas.

* * *

><p><em>On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre mouhaha<em>

_Green-serpentine_


	4. La lettre

_Vu que je suis partie pour les vacances de Noël il y aura peut-être des irrégularités de publications, je voulais juste vous prévenir mais je ferai de mon mieux. Comme le prochain chapitre sera posté après Noël je vous le souhaite maintenant : JOYEUX NOËL ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : La lettre<strong>

Je brandis ma baguette devant la lettre, prête à y mettre feu. J'étais dans ma chambre et le soleil faisait passer paresseusement ces rayons à travers les rideaux blancs, créant un belle et chaude atmosphère. Mon réveil tictaquait doucement sur ma table de nuit, mais le silence était tel que j'avais l'impression que le bruit qu'il produisait résonnait dans mes oreilles.

J'inspirai profondément. Je pouvais le faire. Je l'avais décidé. J'y avais encore réfléchi la nuit qui avait suivit mon aventure au pub avec Analiza, et le lendemain matin je n'avais pas changé d'avis. J'allais brûler cette lettre.

Je resserrai ma main autour de ma baguette. La lettre gisait sur mon lit, avec une superbe innocence. Mais j'ai arrêté de la contempler lorsque je me suis rappelé de qui elle venait. J'ai répété dans ma tête la formule qui allait faire jaillir la flamme du bout de l'instrument de bois. Quand l'avais-je appris ? Je ne m'en rappelais pas. Je me souvenais juste du temps que j'avais passé à le pratiquer, jusqu'à le maitriser à la perfection. Ce sort me faisait sentir puissante. Il servait à _détruire._

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, comme s'il était en feu lui aussi, et les joues rougies par l'afflux sanguin, je voulus prononcer la formule. Elle était sur le bout de ma langue mais je m'arrêtai. Je lâchai soudainement ma baguette et attrapai la lettre. Quelque chose me poussai irrémédiablement à lire ce qu'il y était écrit. C'était devenu vital pour moi.

J'en avais marre d'hésiter, de décider de la détruire puis d'y renoncer quelques temps plus tard. Cela devait cesser. Je l'ouvris avant de me défiler à nouveau.

Son écriture était fine et soignée. Ses majuscules était bien tracées, avec de larges boucles, qui semblaient bouger, à moins qu'il n'ai jeté un sort sur la lettre pour créer cet effet. Il n'y avait plus de demi-tour possible. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Je savais que ce bout de papier allait changer ma vie, en mauvais en ou en bien.

Même si je voulais me dépêcher de lire tout ce que Malefoy avait écrit, je pris le temps de bien enregistrer chaque mot. Je fronçai des sourcils au début de ma lecture, mais bientôt les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je jetai la lettre violemment sur le sol mais elle flotta sans se presser avant de se déposer délicatement sur le tapis. Je m'assis sur mon matelas et me prit la tête entre les mains. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une lettre puisse me faire cet effet.

Je frottai mes yeux irrités par les larmes et contemplai la lettre qui trainait par terre à travers mes cils. J'avais raison. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai lu. Je n'ai pas ramassé le papier, de peur de ne relire ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces mots.

Je me tournai vers mon sac, posé sur ma chaise près de la fenêtre, comme fatigué d'attendre. Je me levai alors avec détermination pour le saisir. Claquant la porte derrière moi, je quittai ma chambre et l'appartement pour descendre les étages et sortir dans la rue. Sans hésiter, je transplanai. Je n'aimais pas ce que j'allais faire. Je le haïssais même. Mais je devais y aller. Tout ça à cause de Drago Malefoy et de sa fichue lettre.

_Hermione, _

_Je sais que tu me détestes et je ne peux pas te blâmer pour cela. À chaque fois que je te regarde je vois la souffrance que je t'ai causé. Je sais que je ne peux changer le passé mais je voulais que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais haï, on m'avais juste dit de te mépriser ainsi que tous les gens comme toi. Je ne te hais pas. Je ne hais pas les Sang-de-bourbes, ni les moldus. Mon père les hait. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer clairement mais mon père me terrifiait. Je n'osais même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je voulais croire tout ce qu'il me disait et faire tout ce qu'il m'ordonnait pour qu'un jour il change son regard sur moi, et soit fier de moi. Évidemment, ce jour n'est jamais venu._

_Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait traverser. Lorsque je me remémore ne serait-ce que la moitié de mon attitude, je me sens terriblement coupable. Même si ce n'est pas une excuse, je le comprends bien. _

_Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, car moi même je ne me suis pas pardonné. Je suis profondément désolé, et comme je sais que cela n'est pas suffisant, je te demande la faveur de me laisser t'aider. _

_Je sais que tu as effacé la mémoire de tes parents avant la guerre pour les protéger, et je sais que tu ne les as toujours pas retrouvés. Mais je crois qu'ils t'aimaient, et même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec l'amour, je suis sûr que tu les aimes aussi. J'imagine à quel point tu souffres de les avoir perdus, et je veux t'enlever cette souffrance pour racheter toute celle que je t'ai causé par le passé. Laisse moi t'aider à les retrouver, s'il te plait, ainsi je pourrais au moins me pardonner mes actes. S'il te plait, laisse moi t'aider._

_Je t'attendrai au café, tous les jours s'il le faut. Viens, s'il te plait. Je suis désolé._

_Drago Malefoy._

* * *

><p><em>Enfin, la lettre ;) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<em>

_Green-serpentine_


	5. Toutes sortes de choses moldues

_Salut salut ! Alors comment se passe votre Noël ? Vous avez eu tout plein de cadeaux ? Moi oui, je suis trop contente *-* _

_J'espère que vous profitez de vos vacances et que ce chapitre va vous plaire._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Toutes sortes de choses moldues<strong>

Le café était vibrant d'activité, comme tous les samedis matins. La cloche argentée de la porte ne cessait de sonner à cause des allées et venues des nombreux moldus plus ou moins pressés. Je me dépêchai de traverser la rue pour arriver devant la vitre et jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Malefoy n'était assis nulle part. Je me demandai s'il était assis dans un recoin ou s'il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Je me suis poussée pour laisser sortir un homme avec une cravate brune avant de me glisser à l'intérieur. Sans prendre de commande pour une fois, je me dirigeai vers la table où nous avions parlé. Je me sentais un peu effrayée et désorientée. Je n'avais même pas apporté un livre, ce qui était quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel.

Mes mains tremblaient. Je voulus les arrêter en les coinçant sous mes jambes mais je me mis à agiter celles-ci nerveusement contre la table si bien qu'elle se mit à trembler et le porte-serviette posé dessus tintait. Je me forçai à m'immobiliser mais je continuai de me tordre les mains et de tripoter nerveusement mon jean. Essayant de me distraire pour me calmer, je regardai par la fenêtre les feuilles oranges et rouges tomber des arbres derrière le bâtiment. Elles tourbillonnaient et dansaient dans le vent pour venir se déposer sur le trottoir.

Qu'allai-je dire lorsque Malefoy arriverai ? Salut ? Je te déteste ? Je ne supporte pas ta présence ? Je veux te frapper en pleine figure comme je l'ai fait en troisième année ? À l'aide ? Toutes les possibilités de conversations défilèrent dans ma tête pendant dix longues minutes. Je ne prêtai pas attention à la vrai ruche où je me trouvais, malgré toute l'activité qui m'entourait. Je fixais juste les rainures de la table en devenant de plus en plus agitée au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que Malefoy ne se montrait toujours pas.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle.

Je levai la tête vers les yeux marrons de mon interlocutrice. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui tombait jusque le bas du dos, comme une couverture. Elle portait un tablier à rayures bleues et blanches au dessus d'un t-shirt noir.

- Si vous ne commandez rien, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander de partir. Nous avons besoin de la place.

Elle avait un léger accent irlandais, et paraissait assez ennuyée.

- Je vais prendre un café, alors, dis-je, mais je changeai d'avis au même instant.

J'avais suffisamment attendu Malefoy qui n'arriverai sûrement pas. Je vérifiai une dernière fois qu'il n'était pas entré entre temps et ressentis un pincement de colère et de déception lorsque je ne vis aucune chevelure blonde à l'horizon.

- En fait, ça ne fait rien.

Je me levai et sortis dehors, appréciant le calme de la rue. Le vent était frais mais sentait bon les feuilles et la terre humide, les odeurs de l'automne. Je descendis la rue jusqu'à la boutique qui se trouvait près du café. C'était un petit magasin où j'avais l'habitude d'aller avant de découvrir que j'étais une sorcière, et j'aimais toujours autant cet endroit.

J'adorais ma double vie. J'appréciais aller dans des cafés et boutiques moldus en même temps que vivre dans le monde des sorciers. Analiza était une Sang-mêlée et avait été éduquée de cette façon, entre les deux mondes. Aussi elle comprenait mon besoin de côtoyer les moldus de temps en temps et elle-même préférait aller dans leurs bars plutôt que dans ceux sorciers.

Je suis entrée dans la magasin et j'ai pris un des petits paniers verts qu'ils proposaient à l'entrée. Je m'engageai dans le premier rayon et pris un paquet de chips. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ma colère grandissante envers Malefoy. Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois que je n'avais pas été en colère contre lui. Sans doute n'existait-elle même pas. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'ait laissé tomber comme ça ! J'avais presque envie de pleurer. J'avais du faire un énorme effort pour prendre sur moi et venir le voir. Jamais je ne serais venue si je n'étais pas aussi désespérée à propos de mes parents. Malefoy avait toujours été un imbécile, qu'est ce que j'espérais ?

Une voyante étiquette rouge "En solde" attira mon regard. Je me dirigeai vers un rayonnage de DVD, et regardai les titres de quelques uns pour voir si quelque chose m'intéressait. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé de films. Quelques fois Analiza et moi sortions le petit poste de télé que nous avions pour regarder un film fantastique et nous rigolions bien en voyant ce que les moldus pensaient de ce qu'était la magie. Nous avions même invité Ginny à se joindre à nous mais elle n'avait jamais vu de télé et s'était cassé la tête en essayant de deviner son fonctionnement, manquant de la détraquer complètement à force de la bidouiller.

La plupart des films étaient vieux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient en solde. J'en trouvai un dont la pochette représentait sur un fond noir une vieille femme verte sur un balais portant un chapeau de sorcière et une longue robe. J'ai souris et tourné la boîte pour lire le résumé au dos.

- C'est un peu bizarre ici, non ?

Je sursautai comme jamais à l'entente de la voix derrière moi. Par pur reflexe ma main se posa sur ma baguette, prête à la dégainer en cas de besoin. Et, croyez-moi, lorsque je vis qui me faisait face, j'en avais envie.

- Par l'enfer, m'écriai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai attendu une éternité !

Les yeux de Malefoy semblaient contrits mais il arborait un immense sourire qui m'ennuya encore plus car il montrait sa joie que je sois venue. Je voulais le baffer.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-il en montrant le DVD et ignorant royalement ma question.

- Un film, répondis-je en le reposant sur le rayon.

- C'est quoi un film ?

Il prit une des pochettes et l'examina.

- Je te le dis si tu m'expliques pourquoi je t'ai attendu pendant vingt minutes dans un café sans que tu te montres alors que tu avais dit que tu le ferais.

- Alors tu as lu ma lettre ?

Il darda ses yeux clairs et argentés sur moi et je me détournai.

- Bien sûr, m'exclamai-je comme si je n'avais jamais été sur le point de brûler la lettre il y a une trentaine de minutes.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller comme ceux d'un enfant qui vient de montrer son dessin ressemblant à un gribouillis informe et à qui l'ont dit qu'il est magnifique.

- Alors tu sais à quel point je suis désolé ?

Il reposa le DVD qu'il tenait et fit un pas vers moi, son regard continuant de me transpercer.

- Tu sais que je ne désirais pas tout cela ?

Je reculai mais mon dos buta contre le mur derrière moi. J'eu soudainement chaud, comme si le simple pas de Malefoy avait fait monter la température du magasin.

- Oui mais comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner.

Il me fixa à nouveau mais cette fois ci je ne détournai pas le regard. Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à ses yeux avant, mais ils étaient stupéfiants. Leur couleur argent semblait réfléchir la lumière de la pièce et faisait scintiller ses prunelles chatoyantes.

- Je peux t'acheter un café ?

- Non ! répondis-je vivement avec un air de dégoût.

- Pas grave, dit-il en baissant les yeux, désappointé.

- J'en ai marre du café, continuai-je. Allons plutôt manger un sandwich !

Malefoy parut heureux. Vraiment heureux. Une joie que je ne lui connaissais pas se lisait sur son visage.

* * *

><p><em>Green-serpentine<em>


	6. Aider ou nuire ?

_Salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je ne suis rentrée de vacances que hier et je ne peux poster le nouveau chapitre que maintenant. Merci pour vos reviews et votre patience en tout cas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Aider ou nuire ?<strong>

Malefoy croqua un autre morceau de son hamburger.

- Les moldus ont de la nourriture vraiment étrange, dit-il en mâchant lentement pour bien sentir le goût.

J'étais assise en face de lui à une table de picnic dans un parc. Nous avions acheté nos commandes à un vendeur à l'entrée puis nous étions installé ici, sous un arbre.

- Bizarre mais bien ? demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il après avoir avalé.

J'observai l'expression de son visage changer pendant qu'il goûtait, et je crus le voir à ses onze ans, apeuré et peu assuré au lieu d'arrogant et haineux. À présent du haut de ses vingt et uns ans une expression inquiète se cachait au fond de ses yeux, mais légèrement différente.

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au café ? demandai-je en mangeant mon propre hamburger. J'ai attendu longtemps !

- J'y étais, dit-il entre deux bouchées. Mais ils m'ont jeté dehors, alors j'ai décidé de rentrer dans quelques magasins moldus pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Au fait, comment as-tu payé ça ?

Je montrai mon sandwich.

- L'argent moldu n'est pas si compliqué à obtenir, dit-il la bouche pleine.

Je le regardai fixement en attendant qu'il continue et il se mit à rire devant mon air perplexe.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas volé ! s'exclama t-il.

J'avais cru avoir affaire à une nouvelle Analiza.

- Les moldus en perdent partout par terre dans ce parc, continua t-il en souriant.

Le voir sourire était étrange. Ce n'était pas une grimace, ni un rictus comme d'habitude. Un vrai sourire était plaisant à voir sur son visage et lui donnait un ton agréable. Je mâchai lentement le reste de mon sandwich et regardai un petit match de foot qui avait commencé derrière Malefoy. Mes yeux suivirent un pré-adolescent en sweat rouge qui frappa habilement le ballon après une feinte et l'envoya entre les deux arbres qui constituaient les poteaux de but. J'essayais d'ignorer le fait que Malefoy me regardait mais je me sentais rougir.

Je cachai ma bouche derrière ma serviette et froissai le bout de papier tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

- Alors, comment comptes-tu m'aider ?

Il jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, et se pencha pour appuyer ses bras sur la table. Je pouvais sentir son parfum. Il sentait le frais, la menthe et le musc. L'odeur emplit mes narines jusqu'à me faire suffoquer.

- Je crois savoir où sont tes parents, chuchota t-il.

- Où ? m'écriai-je.

- Chut, souffla t-il en me faisant les gros yeux.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois aux alentours et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches au ministère. Des recherches non-autorisées, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Qui pourraient me coûter mon poste ou même m'envoyer à Azkaban.

J'ai hoché la tête, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Malefoy avait pris autant de risques pour moi ? Je ne savais que penser mais j'étais impatiente qu'il continue.

- J'ai trouvé un dossier qui mentionnait tes parents.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? m'exclamai-je. Que disait-il ?

- Le dossier dit qu'ils vont bien. Mais ils ont été témoins d'une bagarre entre deux sorciers et ils ont du avoir la mémoire effacée.

La mémoire effacée ? Encore ? Allai-je pouvoir faire revenir leurs souvenirs à présent ? Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Au moins je savais qu'ils allaient bien.

- Ils sont actuellement en Australie, d'après le fichier, continua t-il.

Je me posai pour essayer d'assimiler toutes ses brusques révélations. Je vis que Malefoy hésitait à dire quelque chose car il observait ma réaction et ouvrait de temps en temps la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement.

L'Australie. Je devais aller en Australie. J'allais pouvoir les trouver.

- Merci, dis-je en me levant et rassemblant les restes de mon repas. Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir aidé.

Dès que je me mis à m'éloigner rapidement, Malefoy bondit sur ses pieds.

- Granger ! m'appela t-il mais je ne me retournai pas. Hermione ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Il piqua un sprint pour me rattraper et une fois à ma hauteur, il me demanda ce que j'allais faire.

- Je vais retrouver mes parents.

Je jetai le reste de mon sandwich dans une poubelle verte, puis sortis du parc pour aller dans un coin sombre et transplaner.

- Quoi, maintenant ? demanda t-il après avoir traversé la rue pour me rejoindre.

- Oui, maintenant, dis-je en continuant mon chemin. Tu sais, j'apprécie vraiment ton aide. Vraiment. Merci encore.

- Attends.

Il attrapa mon bras pour me stopper et m'entraina dans un coin. Je me laissais emporter, sous le coup de la surprise. Sa main était chaude sur mon bras et douce, malgré la force maitrisée qu'il dégageait. Lorsqu'il l'enleva, la chair qu'il avait touché à travers mon vêtement était couverte de chair de poule et ressentait vivement le manque de chaleur soudain.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini de t'aider, dit-il.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je en croisant les bras. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans le dossier ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je viens avec toi.

Sa voix était ferme. Quant à moi, j'étais bouche bée.

Je le regardai avec des grands yeux et nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, lui attendant une réaction de ma part. Les gens passaient dans la rue principale que nous venions de quitter pour notre petite ruelle, parlaient, criaient, sans faire attention à nous. Certains couples marchaient silencieusement. Une horloge sonna quelque part. Et Drago et moi continuions de nous fixer.

- Je dois prendre mes affaires, lâchai-je finalement.

J'agrippai ma baguette et juste avant que je commence à tourner sur moi même je sentis Drago attraper ma main. Je voulus me dégager mais le transplanage était trop avancé pour le stopper.

Nous avons atterri dehors, devant l'immeuble où se trouvait mon appartement car le propriétaire utilisait un sort pour empêcher les gens de transplaner directement à l'intérieur. Drago lâcha ma main avant que je ne puisse le repousser avec colère.

Je regardai ma montre. 10h 30. Analiza devait probablement encore dormir et elle ne se réveillerait pas avant une ou deux heures. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et commençai à monter les escaliers qui menaient à mon étage. Drago ne disait rien mais je sentais qu'il me suivait.

Je glissai la clé silencieusement dans la serrure pour ne pas réveiller Analiza. Drago continua de me suivre et ferma la porte derrière lui. J'allai ensuite dans ma chambre et pointai ma baguette vers mon placard, faisant voler ma valise vers mon lit. Puis quelques vêtements et affaires de toilette flottèrent de mon armoire et de la salle de bain vers la valise ouverte.

J'observai mes affaires se plier et vérifiai que je n'avais rien oublié. Et encore une fois, Malefoy se tenait derrière moi, sans un bruit, mais sans me retourner je pouvais sentir sa présence avec force.

Après avoir fermé ma valise, je la rétrécis suffisamment pour pouvoir la glisser dans mon porte-monnaie. Une fois que ce fut fait, une voix retentit brusquement derrière moi, et elle n'appartenait pas à Drago.

- Merde alors !

Analiza venait d'apparaître devant la porte de ma chambre. Elle portait un jean serré et un lox cut tank top mais ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et son maquillage avait un peu coulé. Son regard passait successivement de Drago à moi.

- Génial, soupirai-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Mione a amené un homme à la maison !

Sa phrase était peu assurée, comme si elle avait du mal à parler.

Lorsque je m'avançai vers elle et lui attrapai le bras je sentis une odeur d'alcool dans son haleine. Je la poussai vers la cuisine.

- C'est ton petit ami ? Il est canon, chuchota t-elle en m'envoyant une vague de mauvaise haleine matinale sur le visage.

Puis elle se tourna vers Malefoy et lui glissa :

- T'es canon !

- Ana, stop ! lui intimai-je.

Je la fis asseoir sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine située sous la fenêtre.

- As-tu bu ? demandai-je en connaissant la réponse.

- Ouaip, répondit-elle. Mais c'était hier soir... vers quelle heure déjà ? Je me rappelle plus trop...

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse et je roulai des yeux.

- Ok. C'est le moment d'aller au lit.

Je la levai et l'attrapai fermement aux épaules. Elle se laissait faire, encore dans le gaz.

Elle trébucha en entrant dans sa chambre, car elle portait encore ses talons. Je débarassai le lit des vêtements qui traînaient dessus et soulevai la couverture pour qu'elle se glisse en dessous. Une fois assise sur le lit, je lui enlevai ses chaussures et l'allongeai.

- Mione, murmura t-elle, ses yeux déjà fermés.

- Oui ?

Je me penchai vers elle pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Je t'aime Mione. T'es la meilleure.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je en rabattant la couverture sur ses épaules pour qu'elle n'aie pas froid.

Puis elle se mit à pleurer et marmonner des choses inaudibles à propos de tous les gens qu'elle aimait tant, et après avoir divagué quelques minutes elle s'endormit.

Je retournai dans la cuisine et lui écris une note où je lui expliquai que j'allais partir, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle devait parler à Ginny, qui parlerait à Harry pour qu'il s'arrange pour m'obtenir les jours de congé nécessaires. Je l'accrochai sur le frigo parce que je savais que cela allait être le premier endroit où elle se dirigerait en se réveillant.

Lorsque Drago et moi sortirent finalement, il me parla enfin.

- On peut aller à mon appartement pour prendre mes affaires ?

Je ne le regardai pas et ne lui répondis pas. Si je répondais oui, cela voudrait dire que j'acceptais qu'il m'accompagne. Mais si je disais non, cela ne changerait rien car il viendrait de toute manière et je passerai pour quelqu'un de méchant et malpoli qui lui refuserait le droit de se racheter.

Du coin de l'œil je le vis soupirer et s'apprêter à transplaner. Je pris une profonde inspiration et posai ma main sur son bras. Ses muscles se tendirent et il me regarda avec étonnement. Je l'ignorai et regardai droit devant moi pendant que nous transplanions. Voilà, c'était parti. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?

* * *

><p><em>Les choses vont bientôt commencer à se précipiter...<em>

_Green-serpentine_


	7. Belgique

_Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de la dernière fois :) _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Belgique<strong>

- On peut tranplaner de Londres jusqu'à la côte belge, puis on devra attendre au moins un jour avant de continuer pour ne pas risquer d'être désartibulés.

Drago était penché sur une table en bois foncé dans la cuisine de son appartement et montrait du doigt une carte du monde.

Je regardai tout autour de moi avec curiosité. C'était un très bel appartement. Je savais que les Malefoy avaient beaucoup d'argent, mais c'était quand même incroyable. Les meubles étaient tous sombres comme la table et étaient ornés de discrètes et élégantes dorures.

La première pièce que j'avais vu en entrant dans son appartement était le salon. Il était sombre mais avec une agréable sensation de chaleur. Le lieu entier clamait « Malefoy ». Le tapis était d'un rouge profond et il était si moelleux qu'il pourrait aisément remplacer un lit. Les fenêtres étaient encadrées par de longs rideaux vert sombre cette fois, contrastant avec le bordeaux. Il y avait également une cheminée sur le mur principal. Elle était en briques et décorée de deux serpents noirs avec des yeux d'émeraudes. Des lampes en verres contenant des chandelles se trouvaient accrochées aux mur par des serpents en ivoire. Un fauteuil en cuir noir avait été placé près de la cheminée à côté d'une table en bois où était posé un livre. Il y avait une étroite bibliothèque dans un coin ainsi qu'un miroir.

J'acquiesçai quand Drago me regarda avec ses yeux gris clair.

- De là nous pourrions aller à Cologne, en Allemagne, continua t-il. De toute façon, on peut prendre la carte et décider quoi faire au fur et à mesure.

Il roula la carte et la glissa dans sa mallette posée sur le sol. Puis il la miniaturisa et la mit dans sa poche. Il se dirigea ensuite vers moi.

- Tu es prête ? demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil dans ma direction.

Est ce que j'étais prête ? Prête à retrouver mes parents ? À tout laisser tomber d'un seul coup pour une durée indéterminée ? Et par dessus tout, étais-je prête à le faire avec Drago Malefoy ?

Je hochai la tête.

* * *

><p>Drago et moi nous trouvions dans la rue devant le fameux café. J'avais besoin de faire un saut dans le magasin d'à côté pour acheter les dernières bricoles manquantes : du dentifrice et un paquet de chips. Drago en avait profité pour emporter un peu de nourriture moldue qu'il avait envie de goûter.<p>

- On a tout ? demanda t-il.

- Mmm.

Je pouvais à peine respirer. Il me fit un sourire rassurant et me tendit le bras. Je posai ma main dessus, et fis un effort surhumain pour l'empêcher de trembler. Après le « pop » caractéristique des longs transplanages, nous nous retrouvâmes sur les côtes sableuses de Belgique.

Enfin, pas exactement. Je gémis en sentant l'eau glacée sur mes jambes. Malefoy nous avait fait atterrir sur une plage pour ne pas se faire remarquer et la mer était vraiment, vraiment froide.

- Par Merlin, c'est glacé ! criai-je en courant hors de l'eau.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur la plage et le peu de personnes qui s'y trouvait ne nous prêtait aucune attention. Malefoy me rejoignit en soulevant de grandes éclaboussures, sortant trempé et tremblant.

J'essayai de ne pas regarder son t-shirt devenu transparent et collant, dévoilant la rangée de muscles en dessous. Je me détournai en me demandant pourquoi j'avais regardé ça et aperçu un hôtel plus loin.

- Là bas ! m'écriai-je en le montrant à Drago.

* * *

><p>- Hallo ! Kan ik u helpen ?<p>

Nous étions à présent dans un hôtel à Bruges et l'homme derrière le comptoir nous accueillait joyeusement. Ou du moins je le devinais.

- Tu parles allemand ? me chuchota Drago

Je lui fit signe que non et je soupirai. Si nous ne trouvions pas quelqu'un qui parlait anglais cela allait devenir problématique. Je me tournai vers l'homme.

- Bonjour, parlez-vous anglais ? demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête, avec un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres, sourire qui me disait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que je racontais.

- J'ai besoin de deux chambres, dis-je en levant deux doigt en l'air dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne.

- Oh ja ! Ik heb net de ruimte voor u twee geliefden !

Il se leva et nous fit signe de le suivre, après avoir pris une clé. Il nous conduisit à un ascenseur, qui faillit causer une crise cardiaque à Drago qui montait dedans pour la première fois, et nous sommes monté au cinquième.

- Oke, hier is uw kamer, nummer vijf nul drie, dit-il en ouvrant une porte.

La chambre était très belle. Il y avait un balcon à la porte fenêtre, de vaporeux rideaux blancs, un large écran de télévision et un imposant lit au milieu de la pièce.

- Wow, c'est superbe, lâchai-je.

- Ja, kunt u genieten, dit le gérant avant de tourner les talons pour retourner à l'ascenseur.

- Attendez ! l'appela Drago en empêchant les portes métalliques de se refermer sur lui.

- Où est ma chambre ? demanda t-il.

- Oh ja, hier.

L'homme fouilla dans ses poches et donna une copie de la clé de la chambre à Drago. Celui-ci ne les retenant plus, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

Drago fixa la clé et comprit ce que cela signifiait. Je l'avais suivi mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire que je compris de quoi il était question.

- Non, ai-je dit et Malefoy commença à rire. Non, non, non, non.

Je me précipitai dans la chambre et refermai la porte derrière moi.

- Hermione, j'ai une clé !

Le sourire de Malefoy s'entendait dans sa voix de l'autre côté et après un bruit de cliquetis la porte s'ouvrit et sa tête se glissa dans l'ouverture.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en avançant. Je dormirai par terre.

Je croisai les bras et le fixai quelques secondes. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et cela changeait énormément de la coiffure stricte que je lui avais toujours connu avant.

- D'accord, ai-je dit, en sortant ma valise de mon porte-monnaie et en la posant sur la table près du lit.

Il sortit la sienne à son tour et la laissa dans un coin, puis se mit à examiner le poste de télévision comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien être. Avec prudence, il avança son doigt et appuya sur l'un des boutons en dessous de l'écran. La télé s'alluma et un homme en costume présentant les informations belges apparut.

- Vandaag is er een vrouw was overreden door een nijlpaard, annonçait-il d'une voix très sérieuse.

Drago fit un pas en arrière et regarda l'image avec grand intérêt.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-il.

Il se tourna vers moi avec des yeux ahuris, une expression qui me parut assez étrange sur le visage de Drago Malefoy. Sa tête me fit rire tant il paraissait étonné.

- C'est une télévision, lui répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer son utilité et la façon dont les moldus s'en servaient mais il ne posa pas la question et se retourna pour fixer à nouveau l'homme sur l'écran.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Drago était encore devant la télé et j'avais fini mon livre. Je jetai un œil à ma montre. Il n'était que une heure de l'après midi et je commençai à en avoir assez de ne rien faire d'autre qu'écouter Drago marmonner devant l'écran. Je refermai mon livre dans un grand bruit sec.<p>

- Je m'ennuie.

Drago se retourna un bref instant vers moi puis repris sa position initiale face à la télévision.

- Je vais faire un tour, lui dis-je en prenant mon sac et sautant du lit.

- Je peux venir avec toi, proposa t-il.

- Non, je préfère être seule.

Il me regarda, probablement en train de s'imaginer que j'allais essayer de transplaner et partir sans lui.

- Regarde, je laisse ma valise ici, le rassurai-je en montrant la table.

Il hocha la tête et me suivit des yeux alors que je quittai la chambre.

* * *

><p>Je marchai le long du fleuve lorsque j'eus une drôle d'impression, celle d'être suivie. Je me retournai discrètement et j'aperçu deux hommes en robes de sorcier noires. Quelque chose chez eux me donna la chair de poule, aussi je hâtai le pas et regardai autour de moi pour trouver une rue ou un magasin où je pourrais me réfugier. Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine. Dans le reflet de l'eau je vis deux ombres noires se rapprocher dangereusement. Je me mis à courir, mais je les sentais, ils étaient là, juste derrière moi.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Un peu de suspense final ! La suite dans 5 jours...<em>

_Green-serpentine_


	8. Une journée dans les bois

_Merci pour vos reviews, et juste une précision : ce chapitre contient des scènes de torture alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Une journée dans les bois peut ne pas être aussi agréable que ce que l'on croit<strong>

Je m'écroulai sur le sol, mes jambes ne parvenant plus à soutenir le poids de mon corps. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur cinglante à ma tête. Je n'eus même pas le réflexe d'essayer de fuir, les sensations électrisantes m'empêchant de penser. Ma peau semblait éraflée de partout et hypersensible mais je savais que ce n'était pas à cause d'un désartibulement. Je fermai les yeux et amenai mes mains à mon crâne, appuyant pour essayer de faire partir la douleur.

Le sol était sale et humide. Je pouvais sentir la terre et les feuilles mouillées. Des oiseaux chantaient au dessus de moi et le frissonnement des arbres se faisait parfois entendre.

Que se passait-il ? La souffrance rendait mes idées embrouillées et chaque petit bruit résonnait dans mes oreilles en m'assommant à moitié. Je voulus ouvrir mes yeux mais j'avais peur que si je le faisais ma tête exploserait.

Je me tâtai pour trouver ma baguette. Pas dans ma main, ni dans mes poches, ni sur le sol. Elle n'était pas là. Je me sentais nue et sans défense, comme un animal blessé gisant sur le sol et attendant la mort. Soudainement j'entendis des pas lourds autour de moi, comme si une vingtaine d'hommes en bottes piétinaient en approchant.

Je portai la main à mon front pour protéger mes yeux lorsque je les ouvris. Ma peau m'élançait et brûlait en dessous de mon t-shirt. Après avoir battu plusieurs fois des paupières je regardai avec difficulté autour de moi pour essayer de reconnaître quelque chose.

J'étais au beau milieu d'une forêt dense : des arbres aussi grands que des gratte-ciels m'entouraient et des feuilles oranges et marrons recouvraient le sol comme un tapis. Deux sorciers habillés de noir avaient baissé les yeux pour me regarder. L'un deux était maigre, et sa peau pâle en dessous de laquelle on devinait les os scintillait à la lumière de la lune. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait ni mangé ni dormi depuis des lustres. Ses cheveux étaient fins et tombaient plus bas que ses épaules, et ses yeux étaient jaunes et injectés de sang. L'autre était plus gros et bourru. Il avait une touffe de cheveux noirs et gras qui cachait ses yeux et l'on devinait la sueur qui collait ses vêtements à sa peau autour du cou.

Je me suis remise sur pied en essayant d'ignorer la douleur de ma tête et de ma peau. Pour ne pas paraître effrayée ou intimidée, même si je l'étais, je me tenais aussi droite que possible. Mes jambes étaient droites et mes muscles tendus. J'étais prête à me battre s'il le fallait, même si je n'avais pas ma baguette.

- Que voulez vous ? leur crachai-je.

Il me regardèrent à peine, comme s'ils auraient aimé être quelque part ailleurs.

- On veux savoir où est le garçon Malefoy, grogna t-il sans me regarder.

- Drago ? murmurai-je. Que lui voulez-vous ?

Je ne les quittais pas des yeux, alternant entre l'un et l'autre, au cas où l'un d'entre eux dégainerait sa baguette.

- On t'a vu avec lui à Londres, dit le maigre.

Sa voix était comme son corps, malade et grinçante.

- Dis nous juste où il est et on te laisse tranquille.

- Que lui voulez-vous ? répétai-je en serrant les dents.

Derrière sa mèche, le gros roula des yeux.

- Il nous a pris quelque chose, daigna t-il enfin répondre. On veut juste lui retourner la politesse, c'est tout.

Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Malefoy à ces deux là ? Que leur avait-il pris? Je reculai d'un pas.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, mentis-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je mentais pour Malefoy mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre. Le plus gros des sorciers fronça les sourcils. Il commençait clairement à se mettre en colère. Il quitta l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé et sortit une baguette de sa poche. Ma baguette, avec laquelle il commença à jouer en la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts.

- Ok, dit-il en essayant visiblement de rester calme. Je vais te le demander encore une fois, parce que je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris la première fois. Où - est - Malefoy ?

Je le fixai durement un moment, éprouvant une faible hésitation si lui dire la vérité ou pas mais je me ravisai immédiatement. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Drago.

Je me redressai et lui dit lentement et froidement que je ne savais pas où il se trouvait.

Il leva alors ma baguette et la pointa vers moi, décidé. Je fermai les yeux et attendit.

- Crusio, dit-il doucement.

Je sentis soudain un feu brûlant et milles épines dévorant ma chair. Cela partait du dos et se diffusait dans mon corps. Je retins un cri, essayant encore de leur montrer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre mais une vague de douleur déferla dans mon ventre et j'eus l'impression de souffrir deux fois plus. Je tombai au sol et tentai de cacher mon visage torturé mais cela ne servait à rien. Je me mis à pleurer et crier, incapable de faire autre chose. J'avais l'impression qu'on arrachait mes ongles et qu'on tailladait ma colonne vertébrale. Qu'on me brisait tous les os et qu'on brûlait ma peau, qu'on m'écorchait vive. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, penser ou même crier.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps s'était écoulé mais cela me parut des années. L'homme baissa finalement ma baguette et la posa sur un gros rocher derrière lui. Puis il s'approcha de mon corps tremblant et s'accroupit près de moi. Il s'approcha de mon visage jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son souffle chaud et puant et il murmura de façon menaçante : « Où est-il ? »

Il sentait le pourri et le rance. Je retenais ma respiration tant il me faisait suffoquer. Mes paupières closes, je goûtais à mes larmes salées lorsqu'elles dévalèrent mes joues jusqu'à mes lèvres.

Entre deux respirations saccadées, je réitérai ma réponse. Je le regrettai à l'instant où les mots sortirent de ma bouche. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre.

- Je ne sais pas.

Hargneux, l'homme se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers le sorcier maigre qui nous observait depuis tout à l'heure. Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et chuchotèrent vivement. Mon sang se glaça lorsque je pensai en une effroyable seconde qu'ils allaient me tuer. Avec ma propre baguette, ce qui laisserai penser à un suicide ou un accident, et personne ne saurait jamais. Je gémis et essayai de me calmer.

Depuis le sol, je les regardai discuter. Ma vision était floue et il était difficile pour moi d'identifier avec précision les choses qui m'entouraient. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le rocher où l'homme avait laissé ma baguette.

Je me demandai si j'aurais la force de me lever et de courir vers l'endroit. Il me faudrait aller extrêmement vite. Je vérifiai que les sorciers continuaient de déblatérer à propos de ce qu'il allaient faire ensuite. Il paraissait certain qu'ils ne me croyaient pas lorsque je disais que j'ignorais où Drago était.

Il ne me restait que deux options. Je pouvais rester ici et me faire torturer jusqu'à ce que j'avoue l'endroit où était Malefoy ou courir vers ma baguette et sûrement me faire torturer jusqu'à ce que j'avoue l'endroit où était Malefoy. Je devais prendre une décision, maintenant.

Mes muscles se tendirent et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je ne quittai pas les yeux des deux sorciers pendant que je plaçai mes mains sur le sol tout en serrant les dents sous le coup de la douleur. Je me crispai et comptai jusqu'à trois.

Trois. J'exerçai une pression avec mes mains sur le sol, sentis l'énergie envahir mes muscles, prêts à me pousser vers le haut, prêts à sauter.

Deux. Mes yeux ne clignaient plus. Je déplaçai mon pied dans la bonne position, pour que mon impulsion soit rapide et puissante.

Un. Je regardai le rocher et ma baguette, et soudain libérai mon énergie en me mettant à courir de toutes mes forces. Je titubais à cause de mes jambes et de mes genoux faibles comme de la gelée. Les hommes m'avaient repérée. Je les vis du coin de l'œil sortir précipitamment leur baguette. Mais j'étais presque arrivée. Je me jetai sur le rocher mais ma main tremblante rata le bout de bois magique et il tomba sur le sol.

Je contournai le rocher et me baissai pour le ramasser, avant de presser mon dos contre la pierre froide. Mon cœur faisait des bonds et ma tête m'élançait, ainsi que mon corps qui continuait à me brûler. Crispant ma main sur ma baguette, je fis volte-face, dissimulée derrière le rocher et ma vision se remplit d'éclair sombres à cause de l'effort. Lorsque je retrouvai la vue, je pus voir mes ennemis.

- Stupéfix ! criai-je en visant le plus maigre.

Je l'atteignis en pleine poitrine et il fut projeté en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa tête se heurte durement à l'arbre derrière lui. Après un cri de surprise, il glissa au sol et resta allongé là, évanoui.

L'autre homme se dirigea vers le rocher qui me camouflait. Je me levai et lui lançai un sort mais il l'esquiva et le trait lumineux se perdit entre les arbres. Son visage était déformé par la colère et il continuait d'approcher.

Il me jeta un sort à son tour et je me baissai juste à temps, le rayon magique se contentant d'effleurer le haut de mon crâne. Sans me mettre à découvert, j'agitai ma baguette à l'aveuglette de derrière le rocher, espérant toucher ma cible. Il apparut soudain dans mon champ de vision, et dans un réflexe absurde je le frappai avec ma baguette au visage pour le blesser.

Je l'atteignis pile sur le nez, endroit particulièrement sensible et il fit quelques pas en arrière en criant de douleur. Je m'approchai et pointai ma baguette vers lui encore une fois, hésitante. Je savais que je devrais le tuer mais je haïssais le sort de la mort.

- Oubliettes, prononçai-je à la place et je pris sa baguette.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le sorcier osseux, qui gisait toujours sous l'arbre, faible et tremblant. Je n'étais pas en meilleur état : ma peau continuait de me brûler, ma tête également et les larmes ne cessaient de couler de mes yeux. Ma respiration était erratique et de brefs sanglots me coupaient parfois le souffle. Je ressentis une forte envie de vomir et la seule chose que je désirais à cet instant précis était de m'allonger par terre et de ne plus bouger, plus rien ressentir, attendre sur le sol jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me trouve. Mais je savais que je devais retrouver Malefoy et lui raconter.

- Oubliettes, murmurai-je devant le corps de l'homme, avant de prendre sa baguette à lui aussi.

Je me préparai ensuite à transplaner. Je savais que cela allait faire très mal, mais je le fis tout de même.

* * *

><p>J'atterris à l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel. Malefoy avait éteint la télé et était en train de regarder le livre que j'avais laissé traîner sur le lit. Je restai debout, en train de trembler et de pleurer, incapable de faire une mouvement. Drago se redressa et me regarda. Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'il vit dans quel état je me trouvais.<p>

Je me traînai vers le lit, manquant de tomber par terre, mais Drago avait bougé plus vite que l'éclair et m'avait rattrapé avant que je ne heurte le sol. Il me releva, en me serrant contre lui. J'étais trop faible pour me débattre et son corps était chaud, puissant et réconfortant et je ne voulais pas que cette sensation disparaisse. Ses bras m'entouraient et me soutenaient le dos, et c'était le seul moyen de m'empêcher de m'écrouler.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou chaud et me mis à pleurer. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter, c'était plus fort que moi. Je me serrai contre lui le plus que je pouvais, car j'avais l'impression le feu qui dévorait ma peau s'estompait légèrement lorsque j'étais collée à lui.

- Hermione, dit-il avec une voix remplie d'inquiétude. Que s'est-il passé ?

* * *

><p><em>Green-serpentine<em>


	9. Voir, entendre et ressentir

_Voilà la suite :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Voir, entendre et ressentir<strong>

Les bras de Drago m'entouraient, me pressaient contre lui. Mes bras étaient coincés par son étreinte mais je pus serrer mon poing sur le tissu de sa chemise de toutes mes forces. Mes jambes ne cessaient de trembler, sans aucune force.

Il s'éloigna légèrement de moi après un certain moment. Je m'accrochai à sa chemise pour rester près de lui, mais mes doigts me faisaient souffrir et le peu de force qui me restait n'était pas suffisant : mes mains glissèrent et je lâchai le tissu. Drago vit que je m'apprêtai à défaillir aussi il me fit asseoir sur le lit où je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux avec soulagement. Je sentis ses doigts caresser mon bras et relever une de mes manches. Il prit une brève inspiration, sous le choc.

- Hermione, as-tu amené des potions ? demanda t-il, tendu.

J'agitai la tête. Non. Notre voyage avait été soudain et imprévu, je n'avais donc pas eu le temps d'acheter des potions de guérison sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'entendis un coup sourd et le bruit d'objets que l'on déplaçait avec hâte. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis Drago en train de fouiller dans ma valise avec agitation. Il enleva les choses qui ne l'intéressait pas, jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de parfum et aux tubes de crèmes pour la peau, puis sortit la trousse de secours moldue. C'était une petite boîte blanche contenant des bandages, du désinfectant et de la crème. Il l'ouvrit et attrapa le tube de crème, étudiant un moment son étiquette, puis il enleva le bouchon et en déposa un peu sur le dos de sa main.

Drago s'approcha à nouveau du lit. Je fermai les yeux et le laissai étaler de la crème sur mes bras. Il avait les mains douces et les mouvait avec délicatesse. Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement ma peau, et la douleur diminua progressivement. Ma respiration devint plus régulière pendant que je commençais à tomber endormie. Il passa à mon autre bras et remonta la manche de celui-ci également. Il étala l'onguent réparateur sur ma peau à vif, puis s'arrêta soudain, retenant un gémissement de surprise.

- Par Merlin, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda t-il d'une voix à présent paniquée.

Je fis un effort immense pour soulever mes paupières à nouveau et le regarder. Il avait remarqué une partie de mon ventre à découvert. Je baissai les yeux et vit que ma peau avait été arrachée à cet endroit et que l'on pouvait apercevoir un peu de mon tissu musculaire. Ce spectacle me fit tourner de l'œil et une forte nausée m'envahit. Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller en plissant le front. Drago quant à lui continuait sa besogne avec autant de douceur et de précision.

Mon t-shirt était fermé en haut par des boutons et il les défit un à un. Je voulus cacher la chair ensanglantée qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure, mais elle m'élançait trop, et j'avais peur que si je me risquais à me relever je me rende vraiment malade.

Drago, impassible, promenait ses doigts sur les blessures, les enduisant de crème. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et si ma peau n'était pas dans un tel état j'aurais eu la chair de poule.

Il étala un peu plus de crème sur les blessures de mon ventre, marquant le contour de mon nombril, et tout en me massant doucement. Il monta progressivement mais s'arrêta à la lisière de mon t-shirt, qu'il avait remonté. Le bas de mon torse était apaisé mais ma poitrine était encore en feu.

Je ne savais pas si je voulais qu'il continue à monter. Il me faisait du bien, mais malgré ma douleur je restais pudique. Je le sentis bouger légèrement sur le lit et il se rapprocha de mon corps étendu. Un de ses doigts toucha mon visage, me faisant sursauter. Il passa en dessous de mon œil puis suivit la ligne de mes sourcils pour passer ensuite à mon front.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il resta silencieux. Je gardai les yeux clos mais je sentis son poids quitter le lit. Une grande sensation de solitude m'envahit tout à coup. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je désirais la présence de Drago Malefoy. Je voulais le voir, l'entendre, le sentir, ou même juste savoir qu'il était à côté de moi. Je voulais me lever, le rejoindre et le tirer à moi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à mes côtés et que je sente à nouveau sa présence sur le lit. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger le moindre doigt. Au fur et à mesure que ma respiration se régularisait, le sommeil me gagnait. Mes muscles se relâchaient, et bientôt tout mon corps était détendu. Je m'endormis alors profondément.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai en sursaut trois ou quatre heures plus tard. Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi. Pendant quelques secondes j'avais oublié où je me trouvais et la panique m'avait gagné comme je ne reconnaissais pas mon lit. Drago était assis par terre, son dos appuyé contre le mur, lisant un magasine moldu qu'il avait dû trouver dans la chambre. Les images figées devaient le rendre perplexe.<p>

Il leva la tête et se mit vivement debout en voyant que je m'étais réveillée, laissant le magasine trainer sur le sol.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t-il en vérifiant l'état de mes blessures, qui auraient été guéries à l'heure qu'il est si j'avais pu emmener des potions de guérison.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Ma tête était encore douloureuse mais mon malaise avait disparu ainsi que la sensation de brûlure sur tout mon corps.

- Ça va, dis-je d'une voix faible.

- Tu étais bien arrangée, fit-il remarquer.

Cela aurait pu être pire, pensai-je. Je me rappelai la fois où Ron avait été désartibulé en fuyant du ministère de la magie, mais Drago interrompit le fil de ma pensée.

- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air, comme s'il me soupçonnait de m'être mise dans des ennuis toute seule, et cela m'irrita. Mais lorsque je me souvins des hommes qui m'avaient attaqué, ma colère envers le blond disparu pour se recentrer sur eux.

- Il y avait deux sorciers, expliquai-je en me concentrant sur ce qui s'était passé. Ils m'ont suivi et m'ont emmené de force dans les bois.

Je regardai mes chaussures, qui avaient été déposées en bas du lit. Elles étaient boueuses et toutes éraflées par les racines et les branches qui jonchaient le sol de la forêt. Je lassai passer un moment et plantai mes yeux dans ceux de Drago.

- Ils te cherchaient, lâchai-je.

Il ne parut pas étonné. Les sentiments que je lus sur son visage ressemblaient plus à un mélange de colère et de culpabilité. Ses yeux étaient assombris et il couvrit son visage de ses mains dans un geste las.

- Ils ont dit que tu leur avais pris quelque chose et qu'ils voulaient te rendre la pareille, ajoutai-je en essayant de voir son visage à travers ses doigts.

- Merde, murmura t-il. Hermione, je suis désolé. Je n'imaginais pas qu'ils te feraient du mal.

Ils se releva et me regarda enfin. Ils s'étaient frottés les yeux et ceux-ci étaient brillants et rouges. Il avait l'air si désemparé que je voulus le rassurer, mais je ne savais pas quel était le problème alors je ne trouvais pas les mots.

- S'il te plait, dis moi que tu les as tué, dit-il.

Je secouai la tête.

- Non, mais j'ai effacé leur mémoire.

Il soupira et fixa le plafond.

- Cela ne servira à rien. Il y en a d'autre. Ils trouveront le moyen de leur faire retrouver la mémoire.

- Qui ça "ils" ? demandai-je, inquiète.

Un instant passa, comme si Drago réfléchissait si me le dire ou non. J'observai le visage glacé du mannequin sur la couverture du magasine qu'il avait laissé par terre.

- Ce sont des anciens mangemorts, comme mon père, dit-il finalement, en regardant ses chaussures cirées et brillantes.

Je voulus lui demander ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, et ce que Drago leur avait fait pour qu'ils se mettent à sa recherche mais je ne savais pas comment le formuler avec délicatesse, alors j'attendis qu'il se lance. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Ils me recherchent depuis un moment mais j'avais jusque là réussi à les éviter grâce à mon boulot au Ministère.

Il me regarda avec un intensité incroyable, et bien qu'avec peine, je soutins son regard.

- Il veulent me tuer, dit-il, parce que je leur ai pris mon père.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'ai tué mon père, murmura t-il.

* * *

><p><em>Que pensez-vous de cette révélation ?<em>

_Green-serpentine_


	10. Espoir perdu

_Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est extrêmement court..._

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me donne du courage pour la traduction !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Espoir perdu<strong>

J'ouvris d'immenses yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Avait-il bien dit qu'il avait tué son père ? Son propre père ? Mais qui était donc l'homme assis en fasse de moi ? Je venais à peine de changer d'avis sur Malefoy qu'à nouveau une nouvelle facette de son identité apparaissait au grand jour. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Quelle sorte de personne tuait son père ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux profondément tristes, puis se détourna rapidement, comme s'il ne pouvait soutenir mon regard.

- C'était un accident, dit-il tout bas.

Je ne pouvais m'imaginer une situation où Drago tuait _accidentellement _son père. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder avec une pointe de dégoût. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit mon expression, il se décomposa.

- Hermione, tu dois me croire, me supplia t-il. Personne n'a confiance en moi, mais toi tu le dois. Ma mère fait semblant de me croire, mais je sais très bien qu'elle pense comme tous les autres.

Il secoua la tête et s'assit sur le lit. Je m'éloignai de lui en me décalant sur le lit, et je le regardai avec attention.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Azkaban ? demandai-je. Est-ce que le ministère est au courant ?

Il fit signe que oui et des mèches blondes tombèrent devant son visage.

- Le ministère sait. Il y a eu un procès.

- Et ils t'ont laissé partir ? m'exclamai-je, consternée.

Le ministère avait laissé un meurtrier en liberté ? Cela n'arrivait jamais. Jamais.

- C'était un accident, Hermione !

Il soupira profondément et se prit la tête entre les mains. Je ne savais que faire. Je ne savais s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité. Devais-je le croire ?

Mes blessures me picotèrent légèrement. C'était surement parce qu'elles étaient en train de guérir. Une guérison possible car Drago m'avait soigné, car la confiance que j'avais en lui augmentait chaque jour, au point que je le laisse me toucher de la sorte. Mais maintenant... Comment pourrais-je de nouveau avoir confiance en lui ?

Savait-il réellement où étaient mes parents ? Pouvais-je compter sur lui pour m'emmener les retrouver ? Ma tête était remplie de questions, et j'appuyai mes paumes sur mon front à mon tour. J'avais besoin de parler de ça à quelqu'un, et cela ne pouvait pas être Malefoy. Je voulais à ce moment même que Ginny ou Analiza soit avec moi et me fasse oublier toute cette histoire en m'emmenant en soirée. Pour une fois, je voulais qu'Analiza me force à avaler un shot de whisky pur feu et que Ginny me fasse écouter une de ses incroyables histoires d'amour. Je voulais sortir avec Harry et Ron comme on avait l'habitude de le faire, et les voir lever les yeux au ciel et se moquer de moi en me voyant toujours avec un livre à la main.

Ils me manquaient vraiment. Je ne les avais pas vu depuis si longtemps. Lorsque je reviendrai, je nous réunirai tous enfin, je m'en fis la promesse. Harry, Ron, Ginny, ainsi que Luna et Neville. Et même si Analiza ne connaissait pas mes amis de Poudlard à part Ginny, je savais qu'ils l'accepteraient avec joie. Nous irions tous sur le chemin de traverse, s'assoir à un bar et prendre une bonne bièraubeurre. Nous nous ferions de doux souvenirs ensemble.

Je me frottai les yeux et revins à la réalité. En jetant un œil à Malefoy, qui était toujours prostré, je me lançai.

- Qu'as-tu fait exactement ?

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, très court comme je l'ai dit, mais le prochain compensera, parce qu'il <em>_sera plus long que d'habitude, et nouveauté : du point de vue de Drago !_

_Green-serpentine _


	11. Tu as fait ça

_Un chapitre plus long, et du point de vue de Drago ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Tu as fait ça<strong>

Je levai la tête vers Hermione qui me regardait d'un air interrogateur. Je pris une profonde inspiration. C'était ma chance de lui prouver que je n'étais plus celui dont elle se souvenait. Il lui était arrivé tant de choses aujourd'hui, et c'était de ma faute. Je sentis presque les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je ne voulais pas pleurer. Toutes les choses stupides que j'avais fait par le passé remontaient à présent à la surface et c'était elle qui en payait le prix. Je voulais retourner dans le temps et coller un coup de poing bien senti à mon ancien moi pour ce que j'avais fait.

Je la regardai dans ses yeux caramels. Ils abritaient une lueur de colère mais je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça. Elle avait vraiment le droit de l'être. En fait, elle réagissait plutôt mieux que ce je n'avais pensé. Lorsque je l'avais retrouvé il y a quelques jours, je m'étais imaginé qu'elle me donnerai au moins une gifle, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il restait encore du temps pour ça j'imagine.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? avait-elle demandé.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? J'avais tué mon père, voilà ce que j'avais fait. Je m'en rappelais comme si c'était hier. Je le haïssais, mais jamais je n'aurais pu le tuer de mon propre chef. Mais en même temps, je l'appréciais suffisamment pour me détester chaque jour depuis ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je me suis frotté les tempes. Je devais tout raconter à Hermione. Je devais le dire bien, pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était qu'un accident. Mais je ne savais pas comment formuler cette histoire, les seuls mots qui me venaient à l'esprit étaient ceux que j'avais prononcés devant ma mère et devant le jury à mon procès.

Regardant mes chaussures, je commençai à raconter.

* * *

><p>C'était il y a environ un an. Ma mère était dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée de notre manoir. Mes parents avaient l'habitude de se disputer. J'essayais habituellement d'éviter ces disputes, en m'isolant dans ma chambre, dans la bibliothèque ou la cuisine, n'importe où, dès que je sentais la tension monter, mais cette fois là, c'était arrivé d'un seul coup.<p>

J'étais assis dans le salon également, installé dans un large fauteuil, en train de lire près de la cheminée. Ma mère était dans son habituelle chaise en cuir, celle enveloppée d'un voile. Elle devait être en train d'écrire, de lire ou juste être assise là. La pièce était calme. La seule chose que j'entendais était le craquement du feu, et le tic tac régulier de l'horloge de mon grand-père, dans le coin. Il faisait sombre, la salon n'avait pas de fenêtre. Les flammes de la cheminée projetaient d'étranges ombres sur les murs.

Et puis mon père entra, et soudainement, ils commencèrent à élever la voix. Je ne me rappelais pas pourquoi, mais ils étaient réellement en colère. Je voulais me fondre dans le fauteuil et ne rien entendre. Mon père m'effrayait. Il effrayait aussi ma mère, mais elle était suffisamment forte pour crier à son tour.

Je me rappelais que ma mère s'était mise à pleurer au bout d'un moment. C'était au moment où je me suis mis à faire attention à ce qui se passait, cessant de me cacher derrière mon livre. Entre ses sanglots, ma mère cracha une insulte à mon père, dans le but de terminer cette dispute sur une victoire de sa part. Je vis le visage de mon père se déformer, ses yeux se plisser, et il eut une terrible expression. Il serra les poings et puis, PAF. Il avait frappé ma mère. Il l'avait frappé pile sur le visage.

Elle arrêta de pleurer, et plaqua sa main sur sa joue. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, juste choquée, sans expression de douleur. Je fronçai les sourcils et une vive colère envahit tout mon corps. Ma mère se leva, baissa les bras et se tint droite, essayant de paraître courageuse. Une grosse contusion se formait sur sa joue, là où il l'avait frappé, et je voyais ses yeux se remplir de larmes qu'elle essayait difficilement de retenir.

Je sentis mes propres poings se serrer. Je ne lâchais pas ma mère des yeux qui elle ne cessait pas de fixer mon père. J'attendais qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Le frapper à son tour, crier, partir en courant, pleurer, mais elle ne faisait rien de tout ça. Elle restait juste debout, lui faisant face.

Je me levai d'un bond et marchai droit vers mon père. Je m'aperçus que ma mère m'avait vu et qu'elle esquissait un geste vers moi.

- Drago... murmura t-elle en prenant mon bras.

Je la repoussai violemment et me mit en face de mon père. Je bouillais de rage. J'étais hors de moi, je ne pouvais plus me contrôler.

- Ne la touche pas, salaud, grinçai-je entre mes dents serrés, puis je le frappai le plus fort que je pus, juste en dessous de l'œil.

Il chancela en arrière et se tint le visage là où je l'avais frappé. On voyait déjà l'hématome se former. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que ma mère, un mélange d'étonnement et de colère.

Cela m'avait fait du bien de le frapper. J'avais déjà frappé des gens auparavant mais jamais en le désirant aussi ardemment. Toutes les fois où j'avais rêvé de lui mettre un coup de poing étaient sorties avec ce coup. Ma main tremblait, et je la secouai car elle commençait à me brûler.

Puis mon père me regarda avec un brasier ardent au fond de ses pupilles. J'arrêtai de faire attention à la douleur de mon poing et me détournai comme je le voyais avancer vers moi. Mais je sentis quelque chose frapper ma tête avec force, me faisant stopper net. Ma mère se remit à pleurer.

Tout devint noir pendant une seconde. Ma tête m'élançait et je ne pouvais savoir pourquoi. Je commençais à pencher dangereusement en arrière, puis en avant, je perdais l'équilibre.

Je me retournai, sonné, et quelque chose frappa mon menton. J'entendis un craquement et je hoquetai, surpris. Mes yeux retrouvèrent la vue et je vis mon père qui ramenait son bras en arrière pour me donner un autre coup. J'essayai de me redresser correctement mais je me sentais nauséeux et étourdi.

J'aperçu vaguement ma mère attraper le bras de mon père pour l'empêcher de me frapper. Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche, je le sentais couler de ma lèvre et dévaler mon menton. Je vis mon père jeter ma mère sur le sol. Puis il me regarda fixement, comme s'il débattait intérieurement sur le fait de me cogner encore une fois ou non. Finalement, il se détourna et sortit de la pièce.

Je me sentais de nouveau en colère, une colère froide, aiguisée par le goût métallique du sang sur ma langue. Le martèlement à l'intérieur de mon crâne me rendait fou. Les pleurnicheries de ma mère sur le sol me dégoutaient. Je contractai mes muscles avec rage.

Aveuglé par la haine, je suivis mon père avec la force d'un ouragan. Ma mère me cria d'arrêter, mais je ne lui prêtai pas attention.

Je marchai sur les pas de mon père hors du salon, à travers les couloirs sombres jusqu'au portail du manoir. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui faire, mais je voulais le faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère et à moi : la frapper, me frapper, et en général contrôler nos vies entières. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. Il faisait noir et j'avais du mal à distinguer ce qui m'entourait. Je suivis l'ombre sombre à travers le jardin et après avoir dépassé les hautes haies qui bordaient la maison.

Soudainement je remarquai que sa silhouette grandissait, et je réalisai qu'il avait arrêté de marcher. Je me sentis effrayé sur le moment alors je m'arrêtai à mon tour. Il ne bougeait pas et me tournait encore le dos. Sa tête était baissé comme s'il fixait le sol.

Je me rapprochai en essayant de voir ce qu'il faisait, et il se retourna tout à coup et me regarda. Il me regardait, avec ma bosse sur la tête, mon sang sur le menton et la rage dans mes yeux, et il n'avait même pas l'air désolé. Je pouvais cependant apercevoir une faible lueur de confusion au fond de ses yeux. Le coup que je lui avais donné avait dû le sonner.

Nous nous affrontèrent du regard un moment et il parla.

- Tu as fait ça, dit-il d'une voix neutre et exempte de toute émotion.

Sa voix résonna dans mon esprit comme une sonnerie stridente. _Tu as fait ça, tu as fait ça, tu as fait ça... _Puis il recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant de moi, et soudain, disparut.

Je courus à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant et arrivai au bord de la falaise qui se trouvait derrière le manoir. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et mes mains tremblantes fouillèrent mes poches pour en sortir ma baguette. Je l'agrippai fermement et jetai un sort qui lança une boule lumineuse jusqu'au fond du gouffre. Elle flotta jusqu'en bas gracieusement, éclairant le bord de la falaise, les rochers, et dissipant un instant les ombres mystérieuses dans les recoins du mur rocheux. Je la suivis des yeux attentivement et retenant mon souffle en attendant de voir ce qu'il y avait en bas.

La lumière atteint finalement le fond du précipice et je pus clairement voir l'ombre mutilée du corps de mon père gisant sur les roches. Même à une telle distance je pouvais voir ces yeux perdus dans le vague et dirigés vers moi. _Tu as fait ça. _Ses cheveux étaient tombés en auréoles autour de sa tête et ses membres étaient dans une position grotesque.

- Non ! criai-je.

Des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Mais je n'y faisais pas attention, je les laissais couler et dévaler mes joues, nettoyant le sang au passage et rejoignant mon père tout en bas.

- Non ! criai-je encore plus fort.

L'écho de ma voix retentit depuis les profondeurs du gouffre, revenant vers moi et me frappant. C'était de ma faute. _Tu as fait ça. _Je m'assis sur le sol et entourai mes genoux de mes bras.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, dis-je dans un gémissement. Je suis tellement désolé...

Soudain ma mère fut derrière moi et elle poussa un cri strident.

- Qu'as tu fait ? hurla t-elle.

Je ne pouvais même pas lui répondre. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que rester assis sur le sol, pleurant en silence. J'aurais presque aimé sauter à mon tour pour rejoindre mon père. Ma mère pleurait derrière moi, le corps de mon père gisait devant moi, et tout cela était de ma faute.

* * *

><p>Je regardai Hermione, qui me fixait avec incrédulité. La lueur dans ses yeux me montrait bien qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je disais. Son front était plissé et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Une des blessures qui ornait encore son front offrait un contraste saisissant entre le rouge du sang séché et sa peau pâle, et elle avait l'air affreusement douloureuse. Encore une chose qui était de ma faute. Les cheveux bruns d'Hermione s'étaient un peu apprivoisés depuis Poudlard mais ils tombaient encore en boucles folles sur ses épaules. Mais c'était peut-être à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé aujourd'hui.<p>

- Drago, dit-elle enfin.

Je replongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu prononcer mon prénom sans haine ou dégoût dans la voix.

- La mort de ton père n'était pas de ta faute.

Je ressentis un grand choc. Je ne pouvais croire qu'elle me croyait. Hermione Granger, unique entre tous, me croyait. Comment avais-je pu être aussi méchant avec quelqu'un de gentil à ce point ? Je secouai la tête.

- Non Hermione, dis-je. La mort de mon père était un accident, mais c'était tout de même ma faute.

- Non, s'écria t-elle, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. C'était sa faute ! Tu n'as rien fait.

Peut-être avait-elle raison, mais les mots de mon père me hantaient encore aujourd'hui. _Tu as fait ça._

Je passai ma main à travers mes cheveux pour repousser une mèche qui était tombée devant mes yeux. Je détestai que cela m'arrive. J'eus envie de prendre une paire de ciseaux et de la couper.

- Merci Hermione.

Je me levai, et elle me regarda avec une pointe de tristesse, et je devinai qu'elle savait que je pensai encore que c'était de ma faute. Je marchai jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais abandonné mon magazine moldu un peu plus tôt, le ramassai et le posai sur une des tables de chevet.

- Je vais prendre une douche, annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>J'émergeai dans un nuage de vapeur d'eau une heure plus tard de la douche la plus longue que je n'avais jamais pris. La chambre était noire et silencieuse. Je sortis de la salle de bain silencieusement et refermai la porte derrière moi. Regardant en direction du lit, je vis Hermione endormie. J'entendais sa respiration paisible.<p>

Je fis le tour du lit en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit et je m'approchai du meuble où se trouvait l'engin qu'elle avait dit être une télévision. J'ouvris un des tiroirs et j'en sortis ce que je cherchais, des couvertures supplémentaires. Je les pris et les disposai sur le sol de façon à me constituer un lit confortable. Je savais que malgré le nombre de couches que je pourrais mettre, cela serait quand même inconfortable. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir dormi une seule fois sur le sol. J'avais toujours eu un lit où dormir et je m'en sentis très heureux lorsque je regardai la misérable pile de couverture sur le sol.

Mes yeux dévièrent à nouveau en direction d'hermione. Elle était en position fœtale, recroquevillée sous les couvertures. On pouvait à peine distinguer son visage derrière le drap remonté jusqu'à son nez et sous sa touffe de cheveux. Je réalisai tout à coup qu'elle était magnifique. Malgré ce que je lui avais dit et fait croire durant les années de Poudlard, elle était magnifique. Pas uniquement du point de vue physique, toute sa personne était magnifique.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit précaire que je m'étais fait. C'était inconfortable, mais j'essayai de trouver une position acceptable. Je fermai enfin mes yeux et tombai endormi immédiatement, aidé par le fait que la chambre était tranquille, sombre et que je pouvais m'y sentir à l'abri. Je n'avais à me soucier de rien.

Cela allait changer.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez une review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre du point de vue de Drago !<em>

_Green-serpentine_


	12. Allemagne

_Voilà le chapitre, avec un peu de retard mais je suis accablée de travail en ce moment !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Allemagne<strong>

L'Allemagne était un pays magnifique. C'était comme vivre un rêve éveillé. Le ciel était clair et bleu, juste teinté de quelques petits nuages blancs isolés au loin. Les rivières étaient fraiches et vives, et les arbres immenses et enchanteurs.

Drago et moi avions atterri dans un champ de hautes herbes vertes. Il avait voulu rester encore un jour de plus en Belgique pour que je finisse de guérir, mais je n'avais pas voulu, et il avait finalement cédé. J'avais pourtant un entêtant mal de tête, mais je ne voulais pas le lui avouer.

Il tourna sur lui même pour observer les alentours.

- Je crois qu'il y a un village là bas, dit-il en pointant un endroit du doigt.

Je suivis des yeux la direction de son pâle index et aperçus les toits rouges d'un groupe de maison au loin. En évaluant la distance importante qui nous séparait des habitations, je soupirai et me mis à avancer. Drago marchait juste derrière moi, mais j'aurais voulu qu'il passe devant car je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais, et s'il nous guidait j'aurais pu reporter la faute sur lui au cas où l'on se perdrait.

* * *

><p>Après environ trente minutes de marche dans un silence uniquement brisé de temps à autre par les gazouillis joyeux des oiseaux, nous arrivèrent sur une petite route où se trouvait un panneau vert où l'on pouvait lire : "Süden Friedrichstadt 5 Minuten" en grosses lettres blanches.<p>

- Qu'est ce qui est écrit ? demandai-je en regardant Drago qui s'était penché sur l'écriteau et l'examinai attentivement.

- Hum, grommela t-il, en enlevant une toile d'araignée avec sa main comme s'il voulait mieux lire. Il est écrit que l'un de nous doit apprendre à lire l'allemand.

Je me mis à rire.

- Il faut que je m'y mette alors.

Il me sourit, et une fois de plus je me dis que c'était vraiment étrange de voir un vrai sourire sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy et non un rictus. Ses yeux scintillèrent à cause du soleil et le gris ombrageux de ses pupilles s'éclaircirent sous les rayons. Il était devenu l'opposé de l'ancien Malefoy.

- On a qu'à suivre la route, il y a une maison là bas, c'est surement près du village.

Il désigna une vieille ferme qui semblait croulante et abandonnée, mais il y avait une voiture garée devant qui semblait avoir été conduite récemment.

- D'accord, dis-je, et on se remit à avancer.

Nous marchions côte à côte sur la route poussiéreuse. Nos pieds soulevaient des particules de terre qui s'envolaient derrière nous, emportées par la douce brise. Nos mains se cognaient de temps en temps, envoyant des frissons à travers mes doigts jusqu'à mon bras à chaque fois que je touchais sa peau. Je regardai droit devant moi, me retenant de tourner la tête vers Drago.

* * *

><p>Un panneau à l'entrée du village nous indiqua que nous étions arrivé à Friedrichstadt. Les vieilles maisons étaient regroupés en petits paquets, et étaient pour la plupart blanches et recouvertes de lierre et de fleurs. Elles ressemblaient à des pyramides, étant donnée qu'une boutique assez large occupait la base, et que les habitations au dessus devenaient de plus en plus étroites au fur et à mesure que l'on montait.<p>

Nous dépassâmes une boulangerie absolument magnifique, et la délicieuse odeur de gâteaux, pain, et tartes me fit monter l'eau à la bouche lorsqu'elle effleura mon nez. Je respirai profondément, pouvant presque goûter l'odeur. J'arrêtai de marcher et attrapai Drago par le bras.

- Entrons ici, dis-je des étoiles dans les yeux, en pointant mon doigt vers la pâtisserie.

- On ne devrait pas trouver un endroit où dormir d'abord ? demanda t-il sans conviction, car il me suivit en direction de la porte.

- Fais le si tu veux, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui, mais je savais parfaitement qu'il ne me laisserai pas seule.

J'ouvris la porte et l'odeur devint encore plus forte. Mes yeux devinrent vitreux lorsque je regardai les rangées de pâtisseries plus dorées les une que les autres derrière les vitres, toutes semblant absolument délicieuses. J'examinai chacune d'entre elles et en imaginai le goût.

- Oh mon dieu, chocolat, entendis-je Drago soupirer tout bas derrière moi.

Je me retournai et le vis près du comptoir, le nez collé à la vitre qui abritait un énorme gâteau au chocolat.

Sans se mettre d'accord au préalable, nous quittâmes la boutique avec un sac chacun, rempli de tous les délices que nous voulions, et nous nous mîmes à chercher un hôtel. Mais je vis ensuite un fleuriste coloré et je le persuadai qu'il fallait qu'on y entre également.

Dès que nous entrâmes dans le paisible magasin qui diffusait un doux arôme, nous fûmes agressés par un fleuriste allemand qui voulait absolument que Drago m'achète une rose.

- Rose für die Dame, mein Herr ? dit-il en agitant une fleur sous le nez de Drago.

Le petit homme aux cheveux blancs devint vraiment agité lorsqu'il le repoussa en disant qu'il ne parlait pas allemand. Il commença à grogner des mots incompréhensibles, peut-être de l'anglais, mais avec un tel accent et tellement vite que l'on ne comprenait aucune de ses paroles. Il secoua encore la rose et pointa respectivement son doigt sur moi et sur Drago.

Je commençai à rire en voyant l'expression paniquée de Drago. Ses yeux étaient plissés et il avait mis sa main dans sa poche, surement autour de sa baguette, et était sur sa défensive, malgré le fait qu'il était bien plus grand et plus fort que le vieil homme, et qu'il aurait pu le maitriser très facilement.

- Ça va, dis-je en posant ma main sur le bras du fleuriste.

Il arrêta de crier et me regarda l'air bougon.

- Il est mauvais avec toi, il ne t'achète pas de rose, grommela t-il dans un anglais approximatif.

- Je n'aime pas les roses de toute façon, lui expliquai-je, ne préférant pas me lancer dans le récit de la relation qui nous unissait, Drago et moi.

Le petit homme parut choqué mais se calma, et Drago se détendit.

- Nous devrions y aller, murmura t-il.

De retour dans la rue, Drago se tourna vers moi.

- Tu n'aimes pas les roses ? demanda t-il.

Je secouai la tête. Jamais elles ne m'avaient plus.

- Mais toutes les filles aiment les roses, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, et toutes les filles aiment se maquiller, porter des robes et aucune d'entres elles n'aiment faire du sport, ou les jeux vidéos.

- Les jeux vidéos ?

- Oublie ça, tu m'as quand même compris.

- Oui, en gros tu n'aimes pas les roses.

Nous continuâmes à marcher, admirant ce magnifique village. Soudainement, Drago se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

- Et quelles fleurs tu aimes alors ?

Je le regardai, et pour une fois c'était moi qui souriait en coin.

- Le pissenlits.

- Les pissenlits ne sont pas des fleurs. Ce sont des herbes.

- Oui, mais on dirait des fleurs.

- Et qu'est ce que tu aimes dans les pissenlits ? demanda t-il.

Nous dépassâmes un étalage coloré de fruits et légumes.

- Parce qu'ils sont simples et que peu de gens y font attention, répondis-je après réflexion. Et toi ?

- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.

- Parce que les hommes n'aiment pas les fleurs ? le taquinai-je.

Il me sourit alors sincèrement, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il m'avait reparlé au café, et je devais dire que je me lassais pas de voir cette expression sur son visage.

Nous vîmes ensuite une étrange boutique dont la vitrine était remplie de babioles telles que des attrapeurs de rêve, des carillons de vent qui tintaient doucement en hauteur, et des bouquets de fleurs séchées. Elle attira mon attention. Un panneau au dessus de la porte affichait : "Krimskrams". La signification de ce mot me paraissant bien mystérieuse, je voulais y entrer par curiosité.

L'intérieur était sombre et poussiéreux. Cela me rappelait certaines boutiques dans l'allée des Embrumes. Tout paraissait vieux, et semblait ne pas avoir été déplacé quelques années au moins, même si les étiquettes qui affichaient les prix étaient neuves.

Une vieille femme apparut de nulle part.

- Kann ich Ihnen helfen etwas zu fiden ? demanda t-elle.

- Désolé, nous ne parlons pas allemand, dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle étudia pendant un moment mon visage et les marques de blessures qui y restaient encore.

- Ah, s'exclama t-elle soudainement, je sais ce qu'il vous faut !

- Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je, un peu inquiète.

Elle hocha la tête et franchit une porte au fond du magasin indiquée par "Mitarbeiter nur". Je ne vis pas ce qu'elle fit mais j'entendis beaucoup de cliquetis et de coups sourds.

- On ne devrait peut-être pas rester là, dit Drago derrière moi.

Je voulus me retourner et lui demander s'il avait peur, mais à ce moment la dame réapparut dans la pièce avec un petit flacon à la main. Je devinai ce que c'était presque instantanément.

- Est-ce que c'est...

- Une potion. Pour vos blessures.

Je l'observai avec suspition. Était-elle vraiment une sorcière ou une moldue qui se faisait passer pour une magicienne et qui aurait dans les mains par hasard un flacon contenant de l'essence de dictane ?

Elle me tendit la bouteille.

- Tu as été désartibulée, ja ?

- Oui, répondis-je, rassurée, en la prenant. Merci.

- Dix gallions devraient suffire, dit-elle.

Je sortis mon porte monnaie et lui tendis l'argent. Elle le compta, hocha plusieurs fois la tête et retourna dans la pièce adjacente. Je mis la potion dans mon sac et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

- C'était assez étrange, fit Drago.

Étrange que des sorciers et sorcières travaillaient au milieu de moldus ? C'était peut-être étrange pour lui, mais pas pour moi.

* * *

><p>Après quelques minutes de marche, nous avons finalement trouvé une auberge. Nous ne pouvions pas la rater grâce à l'énorme enseigne au dessus de la porte d'entrée qui indiquait "Hotel". Nous nous sommes présentés et avons bien fait attention de préciser que nous voulions <em>deux<em> chambres et pas une. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre que je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais faim. En regardant ma montre, je notai qu'il était 1h26 de l'après midi. Mon estomac gargouilla à nouveau.

Je me souvins du sac rempli de pâtisseries que j'avais ramené et je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où je l'avais posé, me léchant les babines par anticipation. Mais avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre, quelqu'un frappa trois coups à ma porte.

Je devinais que c'était Drago, mais une impulsion me fit tout de même vérifier son identité par le trou de la serrure, puis j'ouvris la porte. Il avait dû se rafraichir la figure avec de l'eau car les mèches qui prenaient naissance sur son front étaient humides, et l'odeur de son parfum était plus forte, un parfum musqué qui ressemblait à l'odeur des feuilles de menthe agitées par le vent.

- Ne refuse pas, dit-il d'un seul coup en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis-je t'emmener déjeuner quelque part ?

- Et si je dis non ? demandai-je, un peu rose.

Il parut inquiet et mal à l'aise, il n'avait surement pas prévu ma réponse et ne savais comment réagir.

- Et bien...

Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui en marmonnant, comme s'il allait trouvé la réponse adéquate dans les murs du couloir. Je souris.

- Oui.

Il arrêta de grommeler et me regarda comme si une auréole lumineuse venait d'apparaitre derrière ma tête.

- Quoi ? souffla t-il.

- Oui, tu peux m'emmener déjeuner, dis-je lentement.

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage.


	13. Le pont

_Grand pas en avant dans ce chapitre... (ou pas) entre Drago et Hermione... Je vous laisse lire :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Le pont <strong>

Je rougis lorsque Drago recula la chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

Il sourit et fit le tour de la table jusque son côté. Nous étions sur la coquette terrasse d'un restaurant du petit village où nous étions arrivé un peu plus tôt. L'air était frais et sentait les feuilles mouillées, mais le soleil brillait gaiement et je ne regrettais pas de m'être installée dehors plutôt que dedans.

Il était environ deux heures et demi. D'après l'heure, il était trop tard pour le déjeuner mais trop tôt pour le dîner. Je jetai un œil au menu et me rappelai soudainement que j'étais en Allemagne. Les images de plats dessus, dont la plupart contenaient des saucisses, avaient l'air appétissantes, mais je ne savais pas comment choisir car je ne comprenais pas ce que je lisais.

Drago avait dû réaliser cela aussi, car il était en train de héler un serveur. Un homme mince avec un plateau à la main le vit et se dirigea vers nous.

- Ja ? demanda t-il.

- Avez-vous des menus en anglais ? questionna Drago poliment.

Le serveur répondit que oui, mais n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour aller nous les chercher.

- Et peut-on avoir ces menus en anglais ? ajouta t-il prudemment, en le regardant avec les yeux remplis de confusion.

- Oh, bien sûr ! s'exclama soudain l'homme, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce que le blond lui demandait, et il tourna les talons pour aller à l'intérieur nous chercher les menus, ou du moins je l'espérais.

Drago se tourna vers moi en haussant démesurément les sourcils à cause du comportement étrange du serveur, et je souris. Puis je regardai le menu à nouveau. Son regard était toujours si intense qu'il était dur de ne pas détourner les yeux lorsqu'il me regardait. Peut-être était-ce à cause de leur couleur grise perçante, ou le fait qu'il semblait pouvoir te fixer sans jamais cligner des yeux. Je désirai vraiment plonger mes yeux dans les siens et en admirer toutes les variations de couleur, mais lorsque je le faisais, il fallait que je détourne les yeux. Je pouvais juste jeter des coups d'œil quand il ne regardait pas.

Le serveur revint assez vite avec des menus quasiment identiques à ceux que nous avions, exception près que le titre sur la couverture était en anglais. Nous hochâmes la tête puis examinâmes les nouveaux menus.

Le restaurant que nous avions choisi n'avait rien d'un restaurant chic, et cela me plaisait tout à fait. En revanche, je n'étais pas sûre que si Drago avait été seul il serait venu dans un endroit appelé "Die Wurst Haus".

Nous mangeâmes en silence. La plupart du temps je gardais la tête baissée. Je mourais d'envie de briser le silence, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Drago me demanda si j'aimais mon plat, je lui répondis que oui, je lui demandai s'il aimait son plat, il me répondit que oui, et ce fut tout. Nous restions assis, suffoquant dans notre silence.

Lorsque nous finîmes notre plat, le malaise entre nous se faisant encore ressentir, le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, en le zébrant de magnifiques rayons roses et oranges. Les couchers de soleil m'avaient toujours fait de l'impression. Je les adorais, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est la dernière partie de la journée, juste avant que le nuit mystérieuse ne monte et n'enveloppe tout dans avec des ombres, jusqu'à l'obscurité totale.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant, toujours en silence, et nous retrouvâmes dans la rue. Je laissai Drago nous guider jusqu'à l'hôtel mais au bout d'un moment je regardai autour de moi et je devinai qu'il avait un autre projet en tête que de retourner à l'hôtel.

- Où allons-nous ? demandai-je doucement.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je pensais que nous pourrions aller faire une promenade. Ça te dit ?

J'acquiesçai. Son bras cognait sur le mien de temps à autre, et je ressentais chacun de ses contacts avec un frisson, bien que je n'avais pas froid. Je notai que nous nous dirigions vers un petit pont de brique qui passait au dessus d'un ruisseau. Cela me parut le plus merveilleux endroit où se trouver lors d'un coucher de soleil. On voyait déjà les plus courageuses étoiles briller dans le ciel encore clair.

Malgré la fraîcheur apportée par la venue de la nuit, j'avais chaud grâce à la présence de Drago près de moi, et sa main effleurait la mienne par moment, bien que je ne saurais dire s'il le faisait exprès ou non. Son toucher était agréable, et j'en voulais plus. J'_avais besoin _de plus. La pression de sa main sur la mienne s'accentua, et cette fois-ci je sus que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. J'ouvris alors ma main, et la sienne glissa à l'intérieur, comme si c'était naturel qu'elle soit là. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle était si douce et délicate.

Je continuai de marcher en regardant devant moi comme si de rien n'était, sans laisser paraître le fait que mes pensées étaient paniquées. Ma tête me disait d'arrêter, de réaliser à qui je tenais la main, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'en empêcher.

Il me conduisit jusqu'au pont et nous nous appuyâmes contre le muret en brique pour regarder le soleil descendre, descendre, jusqu'à l'horizon. Je sentis sa main se resserrer sur la mienne, et je me tournai vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient, comme s'ils disaient qu'ils étaient en train de regarder la chose la plus belle au monde. Seulement ils n'étaient pas tournés vers le coucher de soleil, mais vers moi.

Je fixai ses yeux couleur de glace et essayai de ne pas me détourner, mais je ne pus soutenir l'intensité de son regard. Je me mis alors à regarder les mèches dorées de ses cheveux qui tombaient avec perfection sur son visage. Mes yeux passèrent sur son front, ses joues, et pour finir ses lèvres.

Il se rapprocha alors de moi et son souffle caressa mon visage alors qu'il penchait la tête pour mieux me regarder. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, de ne plus répondre de moi-même. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers ma bouche et une seconde plus tard, sa main était sur ma joue. Douce, chaude. Son pouce glissa sur ma pommette, d'avant en arrière, la massant délicatement. Je battis des paupières, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à son corps touchant le mien.

Puis il s'avança encore plus près, comblant le peu d'espace encore vide entre nous, et j'eus l'impression que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Son parfum était puissant, mais ce qui m'ensorcelait encore plus était son autre odeur, son odeur naturelle. Elle était difficile à deviner mais j'étais si près de lui que je pouvais la sentir légèrement. Elle était indéfinissable, et mon esprit troublé avait bien du mal à mettre des mots sur les choses en ce moment même. Il amena son autre main à ma joue droite et tint mon visage en coupe, si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

Et je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Elles étaient si douces et légères, comme le contact d'une plume. Je sentis ma poitrine prendre feu, et mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Il mouvait ses lèvres si lentement sur les miennes, sa langue venant de temps en temps taquiner ma lèvre supérieure de la plus exquise des façons. Elles avaient le goût du chocolat mentholé du dessert que nous avions commandé au restaurant. J'eus l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. J'avais déjà été embrassée avant, mais jamais de cette façon. Il y avait eu Krum, puis Ron, ainsi que cet effroyable évènement en dessous du gui avec... non, cette fois-ci c'était vraiment différent. Ce baiser était si doux et délicat, et non dur et contrôlé comme les autres fois.

Il approfondit le baiser, poussant mon dos contre le muret. C'était incroyable, mais je réalisai soudainement que je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Avais-je oublié que c'était Drago Malefoy ? J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et repoussai son torse pressé contre moi. Il recula et me regarda avec un air inquiet. Mes lèvres tremblèrent comme si elles me suppliaient de l'embrasser de nouveau, et croyez-moi, je le voulais, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Cela allait trop vite. Nous nous étions revu il y avait à peine moins d'une semaine, et déjà nous nous embrassions sur un pont, et le pire, c'est que je voulais à tout prix recommencer. Cela me terrifiait.

- Désolé, soufflai-je.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir, et essaya de capturer mon regard, mais j'avais baissé les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, lui expliquai-je. Pas maintenant, pas avec toi.

Il eut l'air blessé, comme si je l'avais frappé au visage. Sans un mot, il hocha la tête, haussa les épaules et se détourna de moi, fixant un point de l'horizon. Je soupirai à mon tour. Je me sentais mal de l'avoir repoussé, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Drago Malefoy m'embrasser. J'avais encore dans la tête des images de Poudard qui venaient par flash, et me faisaient avoir peur de son nouveau "lui". Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et sentis les premières larmes monter dans mes yeux. J'effleurai mes lèvres, et je pouvais presque le sentir, contre moi, les embrassant et les caressant avec sa langue.

Je quittai le pont, pour prendre la route pour rentrer à l'auberge. Je n'entendis pas ses pas derrière moi, alors j'imaginai qu'il ne m'avait pas suivi.

Je me dépêchai de rentrer. J'avais juste envie de m'allonger dans mon lit et de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais je savais que quoi je pense ou fasse, jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce baiser.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce baiser vous a plu ? Et la réaction d'Hermione ? <em>


	14. Excuses et pardon

**Chapitre 14 : Excuses et pardon**

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la soirée sur le pont. Nous étions en Pologne maintenant. Les vents hivernaux s'imposaient en cette fin d'automne en rafraichissant considérablement l'air et Drago et moi avions dû nous acheter des pull-overs pour mettre par dessus nos t-shirt à manches longues trop fins. Les nuits se faisaient plus longues, et le ciel se couvrait lourdement, laissant deviner une tombée de neige sous-jacente.

Nous n'avions pas parlé. Je ne savais s'il m'évitait ou si c'était moi qui l'évitais ou si nous nous évitions mutuellement. À chaque fois que je le regardais ma culpabilité me donnait un grand coup dans l'estomac. Je me répétais que je ne devrais pas culpabiliser, que je n'avais pas à me lancer dans une histoire avec Drago aussi vite, ni même me lancer dans un histoire avec lui du tout.

Après être retournée à l'hôtel après notre baiser, j'avais voulu le laisser tomber et aller retrouver mes parents toute seule.

Mais bien que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'avais besoin de lui. Il avait tout d'abord un incroyable talent pour transplaner en douceur sur des grandes distances, nous évitant de douloureuses migraines, et surtout il en savait plus à propos de la localisation de mes parents que moi, car c'était lui qui avait lu le dossier. Et il avait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pu payer tous ces hôtels et ces repas sans lui.

Il était environ sept heures du soir. Le ciel dehors était d'un noir d'encre, sans aucune étoile pour répandre une faible lueur. Nous avions réussi à nous installer dans deux chambres d'un hôtel appelé "Przytulny pensjonat" sans nous adresser un seul mot. Le silence entre nous grandissait démesurément chaque minute que nous passions ensemble et devenait de plus en plus gênant. Et lorsque je n'étais pas avec lui, ma culpabilité me rongeait comme jamais.

Je soupirai et fermai mon livre. J'en avais commencé un nouveau quelques jours plus tôt, mais avec Drago constamment dans la tête, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Et cette fois-ci, comme vous l'auriez deviné, il s'était infiltré à nouveau dans mes pensées. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre ainsi. Je ne pouvais me concentrer ou même penser normalement. Il fallait que je lui parle et que je lui explique pourquoi j'avais fait ce que j'avais fais. Peut-être me comprendrait-il, peut-être pas, mais ma culpabilité s'en irait enfin.

Je glissai mes pieds dans mes chaussons et marchai péniblement hors de ma chambre à travers le couloir pour arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Je pouvais entendre les sons étouffés de la télévision polonaise à travers le battant, mais je n'avais aucune autre indication de la présence de Drago dans la chambre. Je pris une profonde inspiration et toquai doucement avec un doigt sur le bois. Le silence régna un moment, excepté le bruit de la télé, puis la poignée de la porte tourna et la silhouette de Drago se découpa dans l'embrasure illuminée par les couleurs colorées venant de derrière lui.

- Drago, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé, marmonnai-je. Pour la soirée sur le pont. J'aurais du rester et d'expliquer.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux, alors je gardai la tête baissée. Des bruits d'explosion provenaient de la télé et des hommes hurlaient des mots que je ne comprenais pas.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il comme si c'était évident. Je n'aurais pas du... Tu n'étais pas... C'était ma faute.

Il balbutiait pour trouver les mots justes.

- Non, affirmai-je en me remémorant la nuit en Belgique, lorsqu'il n'avait cessé de répéter que c'était de sa faute. Je n'étais pas prête, c'est tout.

J'ai cru voir son ombre hocher la tête et ce fut tout. Je n'avais pas envie de partir mais j'avais l'impression que c'était ce que je devais faire. La télévision lança une autre salve de bruits agressifs, et la lumière de l'écran colora de vert la chambre.

Je levai brièvement la tête pour voir le visage de Drago. Il ne paraissait pas triste comme je le pensais, en fait, je crus apercevoir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Oh, ses lèvres ! C'était une des choses que je ne pouvais me sortir de l'esprit. Comment des lèvres pouvaient-elle être aussi douces ? Cela ne paraissait pas réel. Je voulais les toucher de nouveau pour m'assurer qu'elles étaient pareilles que dans mon souvenir. Je _devais _toucher ses lèvres.

- Je ferais mieux de... commençai-je en arrachant mes yeux du spectacle de la forme de sa bouche.

- Reste ! souffla t-il rapidement. Je veux dire, veux-tu entrer ?

Il s'écarta du passage pour que je puisse entrer dans sa chambre. Je regardai nerveusement dans le couloir, puis à nouveau vers Drago. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passerai si je retournais simplement dans ma chambre. Y aurait-il encore cette tension entre nous ? Et plus encore, que se passerait-il si j'entrais, comme il me le proposais ?

_Ses lèvres. _

J'avançai finalement et souris à Drago comme si c'était normal.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en fermant la porte, diminuant sensiblement la luminosité de la pièce.

- Ah bon ? demandai-je nerveusement.

Je le regardai attentivement pendant qu'il se dirigeai vers la lampe pour l'allumer et éclairer la chambre. Puis il attrapa sa baguette et d'un mouvement du poignet, ouvrit sa valise posée dans un coin. Je mordillai ma langue avec mes dents pendant qu'il fouillait parmi ses affaires. Que Drago pouvait-il bien avoir pour moi ? Il se redressa finalement, et tenait dans la main un objet noir et rectangulaire qui ressemblait à un livre plutôt fin.

- C'est celui que tu étais en train de regarder, non ?

Il me tendit l'objet et je pu voir ce que c'était réellement, puis me mis à rire.

- Quand as-tu acheté ça ? demandai-je, amusée.

Je m'avançai vers lui et attrapai le film dont j'avais regardé la boîte dans ce petit magasin près du café à Londres lorsqu'il avait soudainement surgi. C'était celle avec la vieille femme avec la peau verte et un chapeau de sorcière dans une robe noire et sur un vieux balais.

- En même temps que j'ai acheté ça, dit-il en sortant un paquet de gâteau et un autre de chips moldus. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'est un film maintenant.

Il s'assit sur son lit en face de la télé et tapota la place à côté de lui pour que vienne m'assoir. Je m'approchai doucement en gardant clairement en tête le fait que je m'approchai du lit de Drago Malefoy.

- Ah oui ? m'étonnai-je, curieuse de voir ce qu'il avait compris.

- Oui. C'est une histoire, comme un livre, mais faite d'images et de sons. J'ai raison ?

- Plutôt, souris-je, étonnée de voir qu'il s'était intéressé à cela.

- Seulement, je ne sais pas comment ça marche.

- Regarde.

Je sortis le CD de sa pochette et le glissai dans le lecteur situé en dessous de la télé. L'écran devint noir pendant un instant, puis les alertes habituelles que l'on trouve avant le film s'affichèrent. Je me rassis ensuite près de Drago.

Nos bras se touchaient.

Frissons.

- Tu veux quelques uns de ses trucs ? me proposa t-il, en me tendant le paquet de bonbons en forme de nounours qu'il avait déjà entamé au vu de ses mâchoires qui mâchaient avec ardeur.

J'en attrapai à mon tour une poignée, et il me sourit.

* * *

><p>- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Drago en désignant la télé avec la main.<p>

Le film avait été fait dans les années 80, et avait donc des effets spéciaux plutôt pauvres, et ce qui était évident, la magie qu'ils montraient n'avaient rien à voir avec la véritable magie. Drago avait visiblement énervé par la vision que les moldus avaient des sorciers et de leur monde en général.

- C'est drôle, ai-je dit.

- C'est ridicule, voilà ce que c'est, marmonna t-il.

C'était adorable de le voir dans cet état.

- Moi je trouve ça drôle, qu'ils nous voient comme de vieux être verts enfermés dans des donjons à faire des potion magiques.

- Si tu veux, admit-il finalement.

À l'écran, la sorcière à la peau verte regardait un homme ingurgiter un breuvage qu'elle venait de lui donner, et il se transforma subitement en grenouille. J'éclatai de rire devant les horribles effets spéciaux et le ridicule de la scène. Je me tournai vers Drago et je vis qu'il riait lui aussi.

Il sentit que je le regardais et se tourna vers moi pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Progressivement, son rire diminua et s'éteignit, pour devenir un léger sourire qui m'était adressé. Je forçai mes yeux à rester dirigé vers ses pupilles grises. Le son de la télé me paraissait distant, contrairement à sa respiration qui résonnait dans mes oreilles avec force. Puis je sentis soudainement sa main sur la mienne, à nouveau, douce et chaude. De l'autre, il remit une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille, puis la retira en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de ma poitrine. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, et d'une pression de la paume sur ma nuque, il rapprocha nos lèvres qui entrèrent en contact. Elles étaient aussi douces, si ce n'est encore plus que dans mon souvenir. Je glissai mes mains sur son torse puissant, puis les ramenai sur ses épaules et dans son dos, pendant qu'il enfouissait les siennes dans mes cheveux.

Il m'embrassa de façon plus pressante, sa langue caressait la mienne fougueusement. Soudain, je me sentis tomber. Le monde devint sens dessus dessous et je sentis le lit dans mon dos, pendant que Drago se mettait au dessus de moi, toujours en m'embrassant. C'était agréable, et je le sentis respirer profondément pendant que ses mains effleurait mon cou, et descendait lentement jusque mes hanches.

Il arrêta d'embrasser ma bouche et je sentis son souffle me chatouiller pendant qu'il y déposait des baisers, depuis mon oreille jusqu'à ma clavicule. Il y avait des boutons au col de mon haut et il commença à les défaire, son visage encore enfoui dans mon cou. Ma respiration commençait à devenir désordonnée et ses mains toujours plus pressantes.

Je savais ce qu'il allait vouloir faire après. Je savais qu'il voulait aller plus loin, mais j'étais allé aussi loin que je le pouvais déjà. Mes mains attrapèrent les siennes et je les écartai de mon t-shirt. S'il faisait un tant soit peu attention à moi, il comprendrait.

- Drago, soufflai-je.

Il se redressa pour me regarder avec ses yeux perçants.

- Pas plus loin, dis-je en essayant de lui faire comprendre que ça allait, mais qu'il ne fallait pas continuer.

Il hocha la tête et plaqua un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'aller s'assoir au bout du lit.

Nous regardâmes le reste du film en silence, adossés aux oreillers. Il avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules et j'avais posé ma tête sur sa poitrine. J'entendais son cœur battre. C'était étrange, cela me rappelait qu'il était humain, qu'il était fait de la même matière que moi. Je ne pouvais me détacher de ses battements et de sa respiration, et je ne prêtais aucune attention au film. Je repensais à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, et de son corps sur le mien. J'étais finalement heureuse de ce qui venait de se passer, et j'espérais que lui aussi.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! <em>

_Petite information : j'ai commencé une fiction appelé le sablier ensorcelé, au cas où vous auriez envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle est assez différente de Searching mais c'est aussi un dramione, donc voilà si le cœur vous en dit... ;)_

_Bisous _

_Green-serpentine _


End file.
